Sleeping Beauty
by lolita6othic
Summary: Gmn jadi nya kalo cerita Bleach berubah jadi cerita Sleeping Beauty ... 180 derajat berbeda dengan cerita asli .. Ichiruki ..
1. Sleeping princess

Untuk para penggemar Orihime aku minta maaf jika ada kata-kata menjelekan Orihime ..

It because I hate her …

Di sini aku akan mencampur aduk kan cerita Bleach dengan cerita Sleeping Beauty …

Then …. Hope you like it …

_**Pada suatu hari di negeri yang amat jauh … Kejauhan malah …Tinggalah seorang Raja yang tampan banget … Dan seorang permaisuri yang baik hati …. Mereka sudah menikah dari 3 tahun yang lalu namun mereka belum di karuniai anak …**_

_**Hingga suatu hari sang ratu pun hamil … Sang Raja pun bahagia ..**_

_**Tunggu .. Raja dan Ratu itu bernama ….**_

_**Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kuchiki Hisana …**_

_**Akhirnya anak mereka pun lahir … Nama nya Kuchiki Rukia … Semua di undang dalam pesta tersebut … Termasuk 3 peri yang baik hati …**_

"Aku akan menghadiah kan gadis ini hati yang putih ",Seru peri … Tapi peri nya cowo … Peri itu peri es …. Fairy Toushiro … Itu lah nama nya ..

"Aku akan menghadiah kan gadis ini kebahagiaan dan kesehatan",Seru peri itu … Faury Retsu …

Belum sempat peri terakhir memberi hadiah …

**TIBA-TIBA …**

"Mengapa aku tidak di undang di pesta ini",Seorang peri jahat datang dengan marah

"Bukan nya Kami tidak mengundang mu Peri Orihime tapi kami lupa untuk mengundang mu ",Seru Ratu Hisana dengan sopan …

"Tapi aku telah datang ke pesta ini aku tidak bisa pulang sebelum memberikan hadiah kepada sang putri ..",kata Peri jahat Orihime ..

"Pada saat umur mu mencapai 16 tahun Jari mu akan terkena pisau …",Seru peri jahat ..

"Kenapa pake pisau bukan nya kena pemintal ..?",Tanya Raja Byakuya …

"Jaman sekarang pake pemintal Norak gitu loh …",jawab peri jahat …

"Nah saat jari nya terkena dia akan tertiidur selama lama nya Whuahahahahahaha uhuk uhuk uhuk hoek Kebanyakakan ketawa euy .. Selamat tinggal semuanya …",Seru penyihir jahat …

"Tunggu ..",Panggil Raja kembali ..

"Gua mau beli obat dulu di warung ..",Lalu Sang peri jahat pun hilang …

"Suamiku .. Bagaimana ini ..?"Tanya Ratu Hisana ..

"Tenang saja Ratu … Aku peri paling imut akan membantumu …",Seru peri itu…

"Itu berarti kau mau menghilangkan peri jahat itu .."Tanya Raja …

"Tentu ... Tidak .. Aku tidak mungkin menghilang kan nya …".Jawab peri imut itu..

"Lalu ..?",Tanya Ratu …

"Aku akan membuat dia tidak tertidur selama lama nya … Dia akan terbangun jika di cium oleh seseorang yang mencintai nya …",Seru peri itu .. Yang ternyata bernama Fairy Yachiru …

"Tapi untuk berjaga jaga kami akan membawa Tuan Putri ke tempat kami .."Seru perii yang bernama Toushiro ..

"Jika hanya itu yang dapat dilakukan maka lakukan lah …",Ser Ratu ..

"Baik Ratu ..",Seru ke3 peri bersamaan …

**16 TAHUN KURANG SEHARI …**

**"**Aduh … kok berantakan sih … Eh … Pembantu –pembantu ku .. cepat bersih kan … aku mau keluar sebentar ..",Seru Putri Rukia yang sudah dewasa …

"Eh .. Toushiro … Kaya nya loe salah mantra deh .."Tanya peri Yachiru …

"Kenapa emang?",Tanya Peri Toushiro …

"Loe liat ga sih hati nya ga putih … Loe salah mantra kali jadi nya item ..",Tanya Yachiru …

"Iya juga sih … Tapi gua udah lupa mantra apa yang gua pake ..",Jawab Toushiro …

**DI HUTAN ….**

"Kurang kerjaan nih … Nyari bunga kaya mau ngelayat aja … Mendingan nyanyi aja" ,

Rukia mulai bernyanyi ..

p.s. Nyanyian Sleepin Beauty sangat bagus sampai menarik binatang binatang …

"La…La…La…",Tiba-Tiba …Brugh

"Wah ada burung jatoh … kenapa ya ..?Tapi lumayan buat makan malem ..",Seru Rukia

Pemberitahuan : saking jelek nya suara Rukia burung" pada berjatohan …

**MEANWHILE …**

"Woi … Suara apa neh ..?Jelek Banget …",Seorang laki-laki yang ga terlalu tampen dan rambut nya berwarna oranye …

"Kaya nya suara babi nih … Lumayan sasaran bagus ..",Lanjut laki-laki itu …

Lalu menuju kea rah suara itu ..

**Ternyata …**

Bukannya babi yang ia temui melainkan seorang gadis pendek yang cantik …

"Eh .. Permisi Nona …. Apa Nona melihat seekor babi ..?",Tanya pemuda itu dengan sopan ,,,

"Babi ..?Dari tadi tidak ada babi di sekitar sini ..",Rukia menjelaskan ,..

"Kalau begitu tadi suara apa ..?" , Tanya Pemuda itu ..

"Suara ..?",Rukia bertanya balik ..

"Ya suara mengganggu yang berasal dari sini ..",Pemuda menjelaskan ..

"Itu suara ku …",Jawab Rukia …

"Wah Nona .. Jangan bercanda … Suara itu membuat genderang telinga saya nyaris pecah … ",Ichigo menjelaskan ..

"Jadi maksudmu suara ku jelek .. Heh … Kepala Jeruk loe kira gua Babi ..",Rukia marah …

"Apa Kepala Jeruk ..Heh Cebol … Loe pikir gua siapa …Asal loe tau gua tuh ..",Belum sempat memberitahu …

"Alah kepala jeruk ya kepala jeruk … Dasar Bodoh …!Baka!",Rukia marah-marah ..

"Eh … Apa loe ga nyadar loe tuh pendek Cebol … Kaya kurcaci … Tau ga sih …",Cowo itu tiidak mau ngalah…

"Gue itu bukan kurcaci nama gue tuh …. Rukia …",Rukia semakin kesal ..

"Gua juga … Ichigo ..",Ternyata cowo itu bernama Ichigo ..

"Gua ga butuh nama loe",Rukia semakin kesal ..

Tiba-tiba ada kelinci lewat

"Ah … Kelinci ",Rukia tampak senang …

"Apa ..?Cewe kaya loe suka kelinci ..?",Ichigo bertanya ..

"Akan ku tangkap kau ..",Rukia tidak mempedulikan ia mencoba menangkap kelinci itu … Tapi tidak berhasil …

"Bodoh …",Ichigo mencoba membantu Rukia ..

Lalu kelinci yang mereka kejar berhenti … Mereka menangkap bersamaan .. Kelinci nya tertangkap … Tapi tangan Rukia dan Ichigo saling bersentuhan …

"Jangan Pegang tangan ku … Kepala Jeruk ..",Rukia bukan nya marah tapi ia menyembunyikan jantung nya yang berdetak kencang …

"Maaf .. Cebol ",Muka Ichigo seperti kepiting rebus …

Tiba-Tiba suasana menjadi hening …

"Aku mau pulang ..",Rukia pergi sambil menggendong kelinci itu ..

"Rumah mu di mana ..?"Tanya Ichigo ..

"Haruskah aku memberitahu di mana rumah ku ..?"Tanya Rukia balik …

"……",Ichigo terdiam ..

"Bercanda … Rumah ku berada di antara 2 pohon pinus yang besar ..",Rukia menjawab sambil tersenyum … Sehingga Muka Ichigo semakin memerah …

Lalu mereka pun pergi ,,,

Berbeda tempat … Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat masing-masing ..

"Perasaan apa ini ..?",Tanya mereka …

**Mereka sama sekali belum sadar akan perasaan mereka sendiri …**

"Aku pulang ..",Seru Rukia ..

"Aduh Rukia kau ke mana saja …",Tanya Retsu …

"Aku tanpa sengaja menemukan Burung yang mati .. Jadi kan makan malam saja .." ,Jawab Rukia …

"Wah .. Kelinci yang imut …",Seru Yachiru ..

"Nama nya Chappy … Aku menangkap nya bersama … Pemuda itu …",Jawab Rukia malu-malu …

"Pemuda itu ..?",Tanya Toushiro …

"Ah … Aku ingin liat orang nya seperti apa …",Padahal ke3 peri itu sedang membaca pikiran Rukia …

"Oh ya … Tanjoubi Omedeto Hime sama …"Seru Yachiru ..

"Bukannya besok ..?"Tanya Rukia ..

"Kita akan merayakan nya sekarang karena kau harus pergi .."Jawab Retsu …

"Ke mana ..?Lalu kenapa kalin memanggil ku hime sama ..?",Tanya Rukia ..

"Besok kau akan tahu ..",Jawab Toushiro …

"Kapan kalian menyiapkan kue dan pakaian ini ..?Tanya Rukia

Tapi semua hanya tersenyum …

**p.s : **Sebenarnya ke3 peri itu menggunakan kekuatan sihir nya seperti di sleeping beauty,

namun … Pembantu Peri Jahat … Tatsuki dan Ulquiorra merasakan Reiatsu ke3 peri itu maka nya … Sang peri jahat telah tahu di mana ke beradaan sang Putri …

**ESOKNYA …**

"Mau kemana sih ..?Ini kan masih pagi .."Tanya Rukia …

Lalu ke3 peri itu membawa tuan putri ke depan pintu gerbang istana ..

"Inilah tempat tinggal mu yang asli … Sampai di dalam kau akan bertemu dengan orang tua mu …",Retsu menjelaskan ..

"Apa ..?",Rukia Kaget ..

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam istana …

"Anakku ..",Panggil Permaisuri ke Rukia ..

"Benar-benar mirip ",Kata para pelayan …

"Hari ini kami akan memperkenalkan mu ke semua Rakyat .."Seru Raja …

"Apa..?",Rukia Kaget ..

**MEANWHILE …**

"Bukan nya ini rumah sic ewe itu .. Kok kosong ya …",Ichigo kebingungan ..

pangeran …",Tiba-tiba ada suara …

"Siapa itu ..?",Tanya Ichigo ..

"Ichigo … Pangeran Ichigo asal kau tahu kau kemarin bertemu Putri Rukia .. Putri yang menghilang … Tapi aku takkan membiarkan mu bertemu dengan nya lagi …"

Tiba-Tiba Ichigo pingsan …

Dan saat terbangun ada di penjara istana Peri Jahat ..

**DI KAMAR SANG PUTRI …**

"Sebenar nya aku adalah seorang putri kalau begitu bias kah aku bertemu dengan dia lagi …",Lalu Rukia mendengar suara …

"Rukia .. Ikut lah dengan ku ..",Seperti Terhipnotis Rukia mengikuti suara itu …

Ternyata Rukia di bawa ke puri teratas … Dan di sana sudah ada pedang keramat Sode no Shirayuki … Lalu Suara itu menyuruh menyentuh Rukia menyentuh nya Rukia tertidur …

Ke3 peri tersebut merasakan Reiatsu Peri jahat itu maka mereka berlari menuju Puri ke atas … Di sana dia melihat Rukia tertidur … Maka Rukia di bawa ke kamar nya ..

"Jika Putri tertidur lebih baik semua jg tertidur ..",Kata Yachiru …

"Tapi..",Tousiro terdiam ..

"Tenang saja kemarin aku bertemu Peri Mayuri … Dia memberikan ku Racun Tidur .."

Seru Retsu Bangga …

"Ada untung nya juga kita mengenal Mayuri ..",Toushiro menambahkan …

Maka serbuk itu di tebarkan di seluruh kerajaan semua pun tertidur …

"Sekarang kita tinggal mencari pangeran",Seru Toushiro …

"Ah …. Kalian kan 3 peri yang menjaga putri .."

"Soi Fong " Seru mereka bersamaan …

"Halo … Aku mengirim kan mata-mata ke kerajaan Peri Jahat … Peri jahat sedang mengurung pangeran yang di takdirkan untuk sang putri .."

"Apa?"Yachiru kaget …

"Siapa mata-mata mu ..?",Tanya Retsu …

"Yoruichi .. Di menyamar menjadi kucing … Cepat bergegaslah ke sana sebelum Pangeran itu mati ",Kata Soi fong …

**Di Kerajaan Peri Jahat  
**

"Pangeran …",Panggil Yachiru …

"Siapa?",Ichigo bingung …

"Kami 3 peri yang merawat Putri sejak kecil..",Jawab Retsu ..

"Kami akan melepaskan mu ",Seru Toushiro …

"Tunggu ..",Kata peri jahat ..

"Orihime ..",Kata Retsu …

"Maju grand fisher .."Seru orihime .. Lalu menghilang ..

p.s. Grand Fisher adalah Hollow yang membunuh Ibu Ichigo …

"Biar kan kami yang lawan …. ",Seru Toushiro..

Ichigo berlari keluar ..

"Tunggu !!",

Ichigo berbalik arah …

"Aku Yoruichi .. Peri juga .. Aku memberikan Pedang ini karena pedang ini akan membantu mu peri jahat dan di luar ada seekor kuda ",Yoruichi tersenyum ..

"Terima kasih",Ichigo pun berlari ..

**Di Istana …**

Di jalan Ichigo bertemu Ulquiorra pelayan Orihime .. Ia pun bertarung melawan ulquiorra.. Dan Ichigo pun menang dan Ichigo sadar bahwa pedang itu meiliki nama .. yaitu Zangetsu ….

Sampai di Istana …

"Lawan aku !!",Kata Orihime lalu orihime pun menjadi boneka besar …

"Aku adalah Kon …"

Ichigo berkali-kali mengeluarkan jurus" dan akhirnya menang … Lalu Sampai lah pada adegan …cup …

'Kenapa harus aku sih yang nyium dia sih … Pembaca Tolongin … Help me …'

'Uh … '

Nyaris aja bibir Ichigo menyentuh bibir Rukia …

"GA BISA !!",Ichigo teriak ..

"Berisik …"Rukia Ternyata bangun …

"Wah aku salah mantra …"Kata Orihime ..

"ORIHIME !!",Rukia teriak …

"Gomen ne..",Orihime lesu …

"Gimana cara nya kita bangunin orang orang ya ..?",Tanya Toushiro ..

"Lah … Toushiro …",Ichigo bingung …

"Lawan Grand Fisher sih gampang ..",Toushiro memberitahu …

"Terus .. Gmn Kalo Rukia nyanyi ",Ichigo kasih saran …

"Iya juga yah ",Kata Retsu …

"Napa aku harus nyanyi ..?",Tanya Rukia ..

"Udah nyanyi aja …",Kata Ichigo ..

Akhirnya Rukia nyanyi …

"SUARA APA NIH …?",Semua Rakyat teriak ..

"Suamiku seperti nya itu anak kita deh yang nyanyi ..",Hisana tersenyum ..

"Ah .. Sepertinya ..",Raja tertawa …

Lalu … Raja akhirnya setuju untuk menikah kan Rukia dengan Ichigo …

"Ga mau …",Rukia marah-marah …

"Harus",Wajah Raja Byakuya amat menyeram kan …

"Baiklah ..",Rukia mengalah …

Akhir nya mereka Bahagia … Wait wait … Tunggu …

Benarkah … ?

Wah … AKhirnya selesai .. Sebenar nya sih masih ada 1 chapter lagi … Tp terserah mau di baca apa ngga …

Tapi doakan … Semoga Chapter 1 lg lebih bagus ya …

_**Lolita6othic ..**_

_**Tha…Tha …**_


	2. When They Realize

Aduh aku punya rencana untuk melanjutkan ke chapter berikut nya .. Tapi ..

Aku ga punya Ide …

Tapi untuk chapter yang sekarang Aku memilih Princess and the Pouper untuk buat cerita ini nyambung ke chapter berkkut nya …

Hope you like it …

**PAGI-PAGI DI SEBUAH KERAJAAN YANG ASRI …**

**"**Baginda!Putri menghilang ..",Lapor seorang pelayan istana ..

"Apa Rukia mengilang …",Ratu kaget

"Momo .. Apa kau sudah benar-benar mencari Tuan Putri ..?",Tanya Baginda ke pelayan yang ternyata bernama Momo ..

"Sudah Baginda ..",Pelayan itu menjawab ..

"Kalau begitu cepat beritahu Peri-Peri dan Pangeran Ichigo",Raja memerintah ..

**Maka Peri-Peri di beritahu tentang berita ini Pangeran Icigo juga ..**

**Peri-Peri ..**

"Apa?Putri nyusahin itu menghilang ..",Seru peri Toushiro sebal..

"Jangan gitu dong ..",Kata Yachiru sambil melahap kue ..

"Yachiru .. Bukan nya cepat-cepat nyari dia malah makan kue ",Retsu tertawa

"Habis pengawal Istana yang memberitahu kita tentang masalah hilangnya putri membawa kue yang enak ..",Yachiru bahagia ..

"Yaiyalah … Itu kan Ikkaku .. Pengawal Istana yang sering di ganggu Yachiru ..",Soi Fong menambahkan ..

"Ayo kita cari Putri",Seru Toushiro ..

"Tunggu aku habiskan kue ku dulu",Yachiru menghentikan langkah Toushiro …

**Pangeran Ichigo …**

"Apa Rukia menghilang ..?",Ichigo marah-marah ke pengawal bernama Ikkaku

"Iya menghilang .. Gua baru tahu Loe tuh suka Rukia .. Sekarang pun loe panik..", hubungan Ikkaku dan pangeran sangat dekat … Dekat bukan berarti teman …

"BUKAN !!",Ichigo teriak ..

"JANGAN TERIAK DI KUPING GUA BEGO! ",Suara Ikkaku ga kalah kencang ..

"Gini loh Gua tuh ngerasa ngerepotin setelah gua tau tunangan Gua itu putri tidur .. Tadi nya gua udah nyerah .. eh .. Ketemu dia di hutan … Sejak saat itu gua ngerasa Rukia tuh ngerepotin ..",Ichigo berkata kepada Ikkaku …

"Jadi …",Ichigo lalu memandang ke Ikkaku ..

Ikkaku ternyata lagi tidur …

"BEGO!!",Teriak kan Pangeran membuat Ikkaku terbangun ..

"Eh .. Loe tuh cerita apa curhat …?",Ikkaku sebal ..

"Udah gua mau cari Rukia .. Pergi loe dari Istana gua ",Ichigo ngusir ..

"Huh … ",Ikkaku mendegus kesal …

Lalu Peri-Peri dan Ichigo mencari Rukia …

**Sedangkan sang putri …**

"Wah … Banyak banget pengawal di kota .. Untung aku bisa nyampe Hutan dengan selamat ..",Rukia berkata ..

"Siapa itu …?",Seru seorang gadis ..

"Orihime … Peri jahat … Kok bisa di sini ..?",Tanya Rukia …

"Ini Hutan ku .. Maaf kan aku ya Putri .. Kejadian itu … Aku ga tau sebenar nya mantra apa yang ku pakai ..",Oriime minta maaf …

"Udah gak apa apa kok ..",Lalu Rukia tersenyum ..

"Oh ya .. Kenapa Tuan Putri ada di sini ..?",Tanya Orihime ..

"Jangan panggil aku Putri .. Panggil aku Rukia saja .. Aku di sini karena kabur gak mau menikah dengan si Ichigo ..",Rukia memberi tahu …

"Bukan nya kau menyukai nya ..",Kata-Kata Orihime tepat menuju sasaran .. Muka Rukia pun merah padam ..

"Ngga kok .. Aku mau minta tolong …",Rukia menundukan kepala ..

"Apa ..?",Orihime bertanya …

"Kau kan bisa sihir untuk sekarang kau jadilah diriku lalu pulang ke Istana .. Aku akan menemani mu ke Istana tapi sebagai Orihime ..",Rukia menundukan kepala .

"Boleh-boleh saja .. Ini ucapan maaf dari ku …",Orihime tersenyum …

Lalu pun mereka bertukar posisi .. Orihime jadi Rukia .. Rukia menjadi Orihime … Lalu mereka berjalan menuju ke kota …

"Rukia ..",Ichigo memanggil ..

"Ichigo ..,",bukan nya Rukia menjawab melainkan Orihime yang menjawab … Peri-Peri pun merasa aneh ..

"Ichigo ayo kita kembali ke Istana … ",Seru Orihime yang menyerupai Rukia …

"Baiklah ..",Ichigo menyutujui ..

**Di Istana**

"Rukia kau ke mana saja ..?",Tanya Ratu …

"Aku ..",Orihime tidak bisa menjawab …

"Ayahanda boleh kah jika Orihime tinggal di Istana ..?",Tanya Orihime yang wajah nya berubah menjadi Rukia ..

"Boleh kok .. Kalo Rukia yang minta ..",Raja menyetujui ..

Sejak saat itu Orihime tinggal di Istana hingga pada suatu hari …

"Anakku .. Hari ini ada pesta dansa .. Lebih baik kau memilih baju yang bagus untuk di pakai … Orihime juga ..",Raja memberitahu ..

"Baik",Seru Orihime dan Rukia bersamaan …

**Malam nya …**

"Rukia mau dansa …?",Tanya Ichigo kepada Orihime soal nya wajah orihime saat ini Rukia

"Tentu ..",jawab Orihime …

Mereka pun berdansa .. Rukia yang asli melihat nya dari kejauhan melihat hal itu Rukia yang asli merasakan perih di hatinya …

"Kenapa ya .. Kok rasanya sakit …",Seru Rukia sambil memegang dada ..

Lalu Ichigo dan Orihime pun selesai berdansa …. Lalu mereka pun saling mengobrol ..

"Rukia badan mu pendek .. Pinggan ku jadi sakit setelah berdansa denganmu …", Lalu Ichigo memegang punggung nya ..

"Maaf ..",Seru Orihime sambil menunduk …

Sedangkan yang asli ..

"Apa maksudnya .. Awas kalau aku kembali .. Aku berubah jadi Orihime karena belum siap … Awas kau …",Rukia marah-marah ..

Kembali ke Ichigo ..

"Heh pendek .. Kau kok jadi begini … kau sakit …?",Ichigo bertnya sambil memegang kening Orihime …

"Ngga kok ..",Orihime jadi tersipu ..

"Terus kenapa ..?",Tanya Ichigo lagi ..

"Ngga kenapa-napa .. Aku ambil makanan dulu ya",Lalu Orihime pergi …

'Kenapa ya kok jantung ku seperti mau copot ..',Orihime bingung ..

'Kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa saat berada di sisi Rukia ..",Ichigo bingung …

'Kok aku merasakan sakit di dadaku yah …',Rukia kebingungan ..

Ke3 orang itu belum sadar sesuatu yang penting …

"Ah Orihime ..",Ia melihat Orihime berjalan kea rah Ichigo …

"Ichigo yah ..",Rukia yang menjadi Orihime ..

"Waktu itu kau membuat aku di penjara … Sungguh tak menyenangkan",Ichigo berkata ..

"Aku tidak peduli .. Itu salah mu ..",Rukia kesal ..

"Apa?Kau yang menangkapku tiba-tiba dasar peri aneh ..",Ichigo jadi sebal ..

"Heh kepala jeruk nyadar dikit dong emang tadi nya gua niat nangkap loe .. Sorry yah … Loe jangan ke Ge Er an deh …",Rukia marah ..

"Apa … Kepala jeruk … Dasar bodoh … Kok bisa salah mantra …?",Ia mengingat kejadian itu …

"Itu … terserah gua dong .. Gua mau salah kek .. Mau bener kek .. Sihiri sihir gua ini"

Ichigo kalah telak mendengar kata-kata itu …

"Huh … Yah … Kan gua jadi ga dapet adegan itu sama Rukia ..",Ichigo ga mau kalah

"Itu .. jadi loe sebenernya punya niat terselubung toh .. makin kesal..

"Yah .. Kalo loe ga salah mantra gua juga senang kok ..",Ichigo tertawa ..

"Gila kali ya loe " Sambil nampar Ichigo ..

Di dalam hati Ichigo ..

'Kok perasaan yang ku rasakan pada Rukia kok sekarang malah Orihime ..",Ichigo tambah bingung …

Di dalam hati Rukia ..

'Aduh .. Kok jadi deg-degan gini sih ..',Rukia juga bingung …

Akhir nya Orihime kembali ..

"Sorry lama .. ",Orihime membawa makanan yang seperti nya sudah di campur aduk …

"Rukia?Kamu mau makan makanan kaya gitu …?",Ichigo pingin muntah ngeliat makanan itu …

"Iya emang kenapa ..?Enak tau …!",Orihime meneruskan makan nya …

p.s. Orihime punya hobi makan makanan yang aneh …

"Rukia .. Kamu kok jadi kecewe-cewean ..?",Ichigo nanya …

"Emang bisa nya ..?",Tanya Orihime ..

"Biasa nya sadis .. Tega … Fanatic kelinci .. Aneh .. Nyanyinya gajebo …. Nyusahin orang ..",Ichigo memberitahu ..

"Kamu tahu banyak yah tentang aku …",Orihime tersenyum ..

"Ah .. Ga juga … Tapi kalo Rukia yang sekarang lebih manis ..",Ichigo menyindir … Tentu saja membuat wajah Orihime kaya kepiting rebus …

Dari kejauhan …

"Jadi maksud loe selama ini gua ga manis …",Rukia yang asli sebal … Dia sendiri gat au sebl karena di katain atau karena Ichigo memuji orang lain ..

**Tiba-tiba …**

"Semua nya … Kami persilah kan siapa pun yang mau menyanyi di atas panggung .. Kami tunggu ..",Pembawa acara alias MC bekata …

"Aku !,",Seru Orihime ..

"JANGAN !!",Seru Ichigo ,Peri Toushito,Retsu,dan Yachiru ..

"Eh .. Kenapa … Boleh ya ..?",Tanya Orihime

"Wah tuan putri mau menyanyi ..",MC itu berkata …

Lalu ke3 peri dan Ichigo sudah siap-siap tutup kuping .. Tapi ternyata suaranya bagus …

"Lah kok ..?",Ichigo kebingungan ..

"Siapa yang mau lagi …?",MC bertanya ..

"Aku .. ",Rukia pun maju …

Maka lagu pun di mulai ia menutup mata agar nyanyian nya bagus … Lagu pun selesai … Saat dia membuka mata …. Semua orang sudah pada pergi .. Ada juga yang jungkir balik setelah mendengar suara Rukia .. Ada yang jiwa nya lepas .. Udah macem-macem .. Semua pelayan dan pengawal pingsan … Raja dan Ratu muntah" … Burung-burung yang ga sengaja terbang di atas Istana tewas mendengar suara itu …

"Wah … Banyak burung berjatohan lumayan buat sarapan besok .. Terus orang-orang pada kenapa yah ..?",Rukia bingung

p.s. pada chapter yang lalu di beritahukan suara Rukia amat-amat-amat-amat buruk ..

"Lah kok malah suara Orihime yang jelek ..?",Ichigo juga bingung …

**BESOK NYA ……….**

"Orihime … seperti nya sekarang sudah cukup .. Ayo kita kembali ke diri kita masing-masing ..",Rukia akhir nya menyerah …

"Baiklah",Mantra pun di baca ..

Akhirnya .. Mereka kembali ke tubuh masing masing …

"Kayanya aku harus kembali ke tempat ku deh ..",Orihime berpikir …

"Udah gak apa apa .. Kamu tinggal aja di Istana …",Rukia tersenyum …

"Tapi ..",Orihime masih ragu-ragu ..

"Gak apa-apa ..",Rukia memaksa ..

"Tapi .. Kalau ayah ku tau aku tinggal di Istana .. Dia bisa marah …",Orihime diam ..

"Ayah mu ..?",Tanya Rukia …

"Ayah ku adalah Aizen .. Dia adalah penyihir jahat .. ",Orihime memberitahu …

"Itu berarti ibumu Rangiku …?Sang Ratu penyihir jahat ..?",Tanya Rukia lagi ..

"Tadinya … Terus ibu ku bercerai dengan ayah .. Lalu nikah lagi sama Gin … Raja para Iblis …",Orihime menjelaskan ..

"Hah …?Emang di jaman ini udah ada perceraian yah ..",Rukia makin bingung

"Jadi lebih baik aku kembali ke kerajaan ku ..",Orihime berkata lagi ..

"Baiklah kalau kau memang ingin kembali ..",Rukia mengalah …

"Terima kasih .. Aku akan sering sering main ke sini ..",Orihime berkata dengan senang..

Orihime pun kembali ke kerajaan nya … Lalu Ichigo dan 5 peri datang berkunjung ..

"Katanya suara mu jadi bagus yah …?",Tanya Yoruichi …

"Ah .. Ngga kok "Rukia bingung …

"Coba kau nyanyi ",Soi Fong penasaran …

"Aku coba ya ….",Rukia berkata lalu dia pun mulai bernyanyi baru saja 1 kalimat ..

"CUKUP!!",Ichigo gak kuat dengar suara nya …

"Hee…Kenapa ..?",Rukia sebal ..

"Suara mu kaya kaleng rombeng …".Ichigo menjelaskan ..

"Apa … Heh kepala jeruk liat dirimu dong … Ngaca … Loe tuh jelek .. Apa jangan-jangan loe ga punya kaca … Pangeran sih pangeran .. kok miskin ..",Rukia ngeledek …

"Wah .. Rukia kembali ..",Seru Toushiro melihat mereka berantem lau … mereka ber5 meninggalkan Rukia dan Ichigo yang terus terus saja berantem …

**Percakapan antar Peri ..**

"Mereka itu belum sadar sama perasaan mereka … Pada hal hari pernikahan 3 minggu lagi …",Retsu memulai percakapan …

"Baginda sih ga mau tahu .. Yang penting mereka menikah 3 minggu lagi ..",Soi Fong berkata …

"Tapi pasti kakek Tuan Putri akan datang bersama keluarga yang lain .. Menurut kalian … Apakah keluarga yang lain menyutujui hubungan Rukia …?",Yoruichi bertanya ….

"Genryuusai yah … Mungkin …",Toushiro menjawab …

"Aku sih gak mau punya kakek kaya gitu ..",Yachiru berbicara sambil mengunyah permen ..

"Tapi kalo Kakek tuan Putri datang maka seseorang juga akan datang ..",Toushiro menyindir Yachiru …

"Maksud mu Ken-chan .. Akuu jadi berpikir apakah Ken-Chan mengijin kan … Dia kan Paman yang tak pernah akur sama keponakan ..",Yachiru terdiam ..

"Paman pangeran yah … Dia juga pasti datang …",Retsu berpikir …

"Oh ya .. Raja juga mengundang semua peri ke pesta pernikahan ..",Yachiru berkata dengan riang ..

"Kalau begitu siapa aja yang mau kita undang ..",Soi Fong jadi tertarik ..

"Tunggu .. Apa kalian tidak khawatir dengan mantra si peri jahat .. Dia kan sudah hidup puluhan tahun tidak mungkin kalau mantra nya tidak mempan … Pasti mantra nya salah .. Tapi aku bingung dia membaca mantra apa ..",Toushiro berkata ..

"Toushiro terlalu jenius .. Sudah tidak usah di pikikan yang pentung sang putri bahagia ..",Yachiru berkata …

"Baiklah ..",Seru Toushiro ..

**KERAJAAN ARRANCAR …….**

**Kerajaan ini adalah tempat tinggal Orihime … Berbeda dengan kerajaan Seireitei .. Kerajaan yang di tinggali Tuan Putri …**

"Ayah .. Sebenar nya mantre apa yang ku pakai saat itu …?",Tanya Orihime kepada ayah nya …

"Anakku itu bukan mantra apa-apa .. Lagipula dari mana saja kau ….?",Aizen berbalik nanya ..

"Aku .. ke kamar dulu " Orihime pergi meninggalkan ayah nya …

"Mantra yang di pakai putri ku sebentar lagi akan terjadi ..",Lalu Aizen tertawa ..

"Baginda ..",Seorang laki-laki berlutut di hadapan nya ..

"Wah .. Wah .. Wah .. Kau memang tidak bisa mati Ulquiorra …",Aizen tertawa …

"Ada yang harus ku kerjakan Baginda …?".Tanya Ulquiorra …

"Untuk saat ini tidak ada … Tapi sebentar lagi kerajaan Seireitei akan menjadi milikku … Hwahahahahahaha .. Uhuk … Uhuk .. Uhuk ..Hoek .. Aduh … Kebanyakan ketawa …" Gak bapa gak anak .. sifat nya sama …

"Baginda tidak apa-apa ..?Baginda tidak TBC kan …?",Ulquiorra bertanya …

"Bego!Ya ngga lah …",Sambil menyuntrungkan kepala Ullquiorra …

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu …",Lalu Uquiorra menghilang ..

"Mungkin bener kali ya gua TBC ..",Aizen bertanya kepada diri sendiri …

**KERAJAAN PARA IBLIS ..**

"Apa ..?Aizen akan bertindak ..?",Seorang gadis seksi bertanya pada pengawal ..

"Benar Ratu ..",Pengawal itu berkata ..

"Ibu jangan sampai Rukia terbunuh karena aku menyukai nya ..",Kata laki-laki itu ..

"Renji … Jangan panggil aku ibu .. Panggil aku kakak …",Najis deh gua udah tua minta di panggil kakak lagi …

"Nah Renji turuti lah kata-kata gadis manis itu ..",Seorang cowo berkata ..

"Heh Bapa tiri … Terserah gua mau ngomong apa ..",Renji kesal ..

"Gin maafin anakku yah ..",Gadis itu berkata ..

"Tentu ..",Laki-laki itu tersenyum ..

**KERAJAAN VIZARD …**

"Kakak bentar lagi menikah kan ., maka nya jangan kaya anak kecil .."Kata Adik Ichigo yang bernama Karin …

"Biarkan dia Karin..",Kata adik nya Ichigo satu lagi yang bernama Yuzu …

"Yah terserah bocah bodoh itu ..",Kata seorang Raja ..

"Ayah … Ayah kan Raja jangan jalan-jalan mulu dong kerjanya … Kasian ibu di singgasana …",Ichigo marah-marah ke ayah nya …

"Misaki kan wanita baik hati … Dia tidak akan mengeluh ..",Seru Raja yang sepertinya nyebelin …

"3 minggu lagi yah ..",Kata seorang wanita cantik ..

"Ibu ..",Yuzu berkata …

"Wah berarti sebentar lagi kita punya cucu ya Misaki ..",Raja itu tertawa …

"Iya .. Rasanya baru kemarin aku melahirkan Ichigo ..",Ibu nya tersenyum ..

"Lagi pula seperti mimpi mempunyai menantu putri kerajaan Seiretei yang amat asri itu ..",Seru Raja ..

"Ayah cukup …",Ichigo muka nya jad merah …

**KERAJAAN SEIREITEI …**

"3 minggu lagi loh Rukia … Ibu sudah menyiapkankan semuanya ..",Ratu Hisana tersenyum …

"Ibunda … Apa Kakek akan datang …?",Tanya Rukia ..

"Sepertinya ..",Raja yang menjawab …

"Apa tidak apa-apa ..?",Tanya Rukia lagi .. Mereka terdiam … Mereka tahu kakek Rukia yang bernama Genryuusai itu memiliki sifat memrintah yang sangat amat tinggi … Jadi dia berharap mempunyai menantu yang seperti itu … Ternyata dia mendapatkan Byakuya . Bagi nya Byakuya cukup .. Tapi Rukia tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Ichigo kalu sampai bertemu kakek nya … Bagi nya Kakek nya seperti Naga yang menyeram kan … Cucu nya satu-satu nya pun Takkan berani meminta sesuatu …

Dan cucu satu-satu nya itu adalah Rukia ..

"Sudah tidak usah di pikirkan … Ibu yakin Kakek akan mengerti ..",Ibu Rukia memang berpikiran positif …

**BALIK KE MASALAH 1 LAGI ……..**

**ORIHIME …**

"Perasaan apa ini ..?",Tanya orihime … Jantung Orihime berdetak kencang setiap mengingat Ichigo ..

"Mungkin kah ini Cinta …?",Tanya Orihime kepada dirinya sendiri ..

**RUKIA …**

"Aku kesal dengan Ichigo … Tapi setiap aku mengingat nya aku jadi malu .. Hati ku terasa sakit saat mengingat Ichigo bersama Orang lain …",Rukia curhat ke ibunya ..

"Anakku itu nama Cinta … Kau mencintai dia Anakku ..",Ratu Hisana menjelaskan dengan kata-kata yang lembut …

"Tidak mungkin mu .. Aku membencinya …",Rukia tidak bisa menerima kata-kata ibunya ..

"Tapi Benci adalah awal dari cinta .."Kata-Kata itu tidak bisa di balas Rukia ..

**ICHIGO …**

"Malam itu jantung ku berdetak kencang saat aku bersama Orihime .. Namun Saat pertama bertemu Rukia .. Td juga .. Jantung ku berdetak saat bersama Rukia ..",Ichigo berpikir ..

"Kalau ini cinta …",Ichigo diam …

_Siapa yang kucintai …?_

Pikir Ichigo dalam Hati ….

Aduh … Aduh … Cape … Ga ad aide .. Tapi kaya nya Chapter berikut nya akan panjang .. Karena cinta segitiga antara Rukia..Ichigo …. Dan Orihime … Dan juga pertarungan antar kerajaan .. Belum masalah Genryuusai …

Genryuusai kan kakek nya lolita6othic .. Tapi kurelakan kakek ku tercinta masuk ke Fanfic ini … Aduh cape ……

Kemungkinan besar Chapter 3 adalah yang terpanjang …

He..He..He.. Di Chapter kita akan tau apa mantra yang di pakai Orihime .. Dan Tentu … membuat Rukia tertidur … Di tunggu yah kelanjutan nya … Agak lama sih …

C

I

H

T

O

6_**Lolita6othic **_

A

T

I

L

O

L O L I T A 6 O T H I C


	3. Triangle Love

So suddenly ….

Udah Chapter 3 lagi .. Pada hal Rencana nya cuma 2 chapter aja … Ternyata jadi banyak ..

This Chapter …

Hwaa … Di sini banyak adegan Romantis … (Benarkah ..)

Chapter 3 Triangle love …

LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC

**TRUE FEELING …**

**Rukia,Ichigo,dan Orihime sudah menyadari perasaan mereka … Tapi … Ichigo lah yang sedang bingung … Iya bingung siapa yang sebenarnya ia sukai … Rukia atau Orihime .. Dan kebenaran kalau Rukia dan Orihime berganti jati diri belum di ketahui Ichigo … **

**KERAJAAN VIZARD …**

"Isshin … Anak kita dari kemarin keliatan bingung ..",Ratu Misaki mengkhawatirkan Ichigo ..

"Sudah biarkan .. Bentar lagi dia kan akan menikah ..",Isshin sepertinya tenang saja …

**Di kamar …**

"ADUH !!",Ichigo kesal sendiri …

"Lebih baik aku ke hutan ….",Seru Ichigo lagi .. Ichigo bukan ke Hutan tempat tinggal Orihime .. Melain kan ke Hutan,tempat ia bertemu Rukia …

**KERAJAAN SEIREITEI …**

"Tuan Putri kenapa …?",Tanya Momo kepada Rukia ..

"Ah … Momo .. Aku bosan ..",Rukia menjawab

"Oh ya .. Tuan Putri dulu tinggal di hutan .. 1 rumah bersama …", Momo pun terdiam …

"Hutan .. Ya hutan … Momo terima kasih..",Lalu ia pergi ….

"Bukan itu maksud ku …",Momo hanya bisa berkata setelah Rukia pergi …

"Ayah … Aku pergi dulu … Ijinkan aku pergi tanpa pengawal ",Rukia minta ijin dulu ke Raja dan Ratu …

"Tapi …",Raja cemas jika Rukia kenapa-napa ..

"Sudah biarkan",Ratu tersenyum

Akhirnya Raja kalah setelah melawan senyuman istri nya …

**Di Hutan**

Ichigo baru saja sampai hutan …

"Di hutan juga ngebetein ih …",Ichigo marah-marah sendiri …

Di sisi lain Rukia yang sudah sampai terlebih dulu …

"BT !! Gak ada kelinci yang lewat ! ",Rukia marah-marah …

Lalu di berpikir untuk bernyanyi …

"La…La…La..", Brugh Ada puluhan burung jatoh dari langit …

"Hwaaa … Lauk makan malam …",Rukia amat senang sekali …

Pihak Ichigo …

"Wah … Itu Babi apa serigala yah …",,Ichigo kaget setengah mati setelah denger suara itu … Lalu ia menuju kea rah suara itu …

Lalu mata Rukia dan mata Ichigo saling bertemu …

"Ichigo …",Rukia kaget ..

"Pantesan aku dengar suara …",Ichigo belum sempat melanjutkan Rukia berkata …

"Waktu yang tepat … Ichigo bawa karung …?",Tanya Rukia seperti anak kecil …

"Yah Ngga lah … Pangeran cakep kaya gini masa bawa karung butut … Lagian buat apa sih …?",Tanya Ichigo …

"Ini loh lauk makan malam ..",Rukia tersenyum senang … Ichigo udah tau ini pasti pengaruh suara Rukia .. Ichigo sudah paham itu …

"Eh … Cebol … Rasaan Lauk mu Burung terus deh ..",Ichigo berniat untuk menyindir Rukia

"Ah … Ini mungkin aku tuh cewe beruntung kali yah di berikan lauk yang banyak oleh Tuhan … Ngerti kepala jeruk ..",Rukia mengejek Ichigo..

"Cih ..Liat dulu dong badan loe ..?CEBOL …",Ichigo jadi sebal karena di ledek kepala jeruk ..

"Apa ..?Heh kepala loe tuh kaya jeruk apa jangan jangan isi kepala loe jeruk doang … abis bego banget ..",Rukia kesal dengan kata-kata Ichigo ..

"Denger yah … Lebih baik begini dari pada Cebol …",Balas Ichigo ..

"Heh … Gua bilang juga dari dulu … Loe tuh ga punya Kaca yah … Miskin amat sih jadi pangeran ..",Rukia benar-benar marah ..

"Heh … Dari pada Putri Cebol .. Semua cowo yang dansa ma loe pasti sakit pinggang.. Atau bisa patah tulang gara-gara dansa sama loe",Ichigo benar-benar marah ..

"Pikir dong … Mana ada cewe yang mau dansa sama kepala Jeruk Bisa-bisa di ketawain … ",Rukia pergi meninggalkan lauk nya…

"Hey … Loe ngambek yah ..",Ichigo ga bisa ngehadapin cewe yang udah ngambek ..

"Jangan ngikutin Gua ..",Rukia membentak Ichigo …

"Kalo ada monster gimana ..?",Tanya Ichigo …

"Biarin ! Pulang sana …",Rukia terus berjalan

Tiba-Tiba …

"Kyaaa..",Rukia jatuh …Untung ada Ichigo … Namun posisi nya … Itu loh …. Ichigo Reflect memeluk Rukia …

Tentu .. Kedua orang ini muka nya udah kaya kepiting rebus … Tomat baru di panen … Aduh aduh ….

"Lepasin … Bodoh!!",Rukia Marah tapi tidak bisa membohongi perasaan nya ..

"Bukan nya terima kasih … Bodoh !!",Ichigo juga kesal karena jantung nya terus berdetak …

Lalu Suasana menjadi hening …

"Terima kasih … Puas …",Lalu Rukia pergi …

"Mau kemana ..?",Tanya Icigo …

"Pulang ke istana …",Dia pun pergi … Ichigo tidak bisa menghentikan nya .. Dia pun juga pulang …

**Yang dipikirkan Ichigo …**

'Kesal ... Aku kesal sama si Rukia … Lebih baik Orihime … Tapi perasaan apa ini … Semakin di rasa semakin sakit … Aku kesal sama Rukia .. Tapi aku gab is membenci dia … Benarkah … aku …',Ichigo tidak melanjutkan kata-kata nya …

**Yang dipikirkan Rukia …**

'Ga mungkin aku bisa suka dia .. Ga mungkin !!',Rukia kesal sekali … Tapi ia mengingat kata-kata ibunya …. Rukia hanya bisa diam …

'Mungkinkah …',Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ..

'Gak',Ia tetap berpegang pada pendirian nya … Namun perasaan itu tidak bisa ditipu..

**MASALAH YANG SEBENARNYA ….**

"Tuan Putri ..",Momo memanggil dengan panik …

"Ada apa ..?",Tanya Rukia kepada Momo …

"Kakek mu Putri … Dia datang untuk melihat calon suami mu ..",Jawab Momo panik ..

"Kakek …",Rukia sudah tau cerita ayah nya …. Di chapter 2 sudah di kasih tau …

Lalu Rukia memasuki Ruang singgasana di sana .. Kakek nya menduduki singgasana Sedangkan Raja dan Ratu sedang berbicara kepadanya …

"Ayahanda … Dialah cucumu ..",Seru Ratu Hisana kepada Genryuusai,kakek Rukia ..

"Cucuku … Oh … Rukia … Kau memang satu-satu nya cucu kakek .. Wajah mu benar-benar mirip dengan Hisana ..",Genryuusai sepertinya akan sangat menyayangi Rukia …

"Ayahanda … Ayahanda kami mau memberitahu mu sesuatu ..",Raja memulai percakapan penting …

"Apa ..?",Genryuusai berubah jadi serius ..

"Dia akan menikah dengan Pangeran kerajaan Vizard …",Hisana menjawab …

"Ya sudah … Asalkan mereka saling cinta … Apa kau mencintai dia Rukia …?",Tanya Genryuusai ..

"Aku …",Rukia terdiam …

"Hmmm… Kemarin aku telah menerima lamaran dari kerajaan Iblis ..Aku belu menjawab lamaran nya … Aku punya ide ..",Genryuusai menghentikan kata-katanya ..

"Apa Ayahanda ..?",Tanya Raja Byakuya …

"Bagaimana kalau kedua pangeran itu bertarung … Siapa yang menang dialah yang pantas menikahi Rukia ..",Genryuusai memberitahu ..

"Jika Ayahanda berkata demikian kami akan mengirimkan surat kepada dua orang tersebut ..",Ratu menambahkan …

**Di kamar Rukia …**

"Gimana ini .. Gimana kalau Ichigo kalah .. Aku tak mau menikahi Orang lain selain .. Umm… Bukan Ichigo … AKu juga ga mau sama Ichigo …. ",Tapi Rukia tetap cemas ..

"Putri …",Momo sepertinya khawatir dengan Rukia ..

"Momo ..",Rukia baru sadar ada Momo di kamar nya …

"Putri sudah jatuh cinta dengan Pangeran Ichigo ya ..?",Lalu Momo tersenyum ..

"Tunggu dulu … Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ..",Tanya Rukia …

"Habis …. Putri sama kaya aku waktu menyukai …",Momo menghentikan kata-kata nya

"Menyukai siapa …?",Tanya Rukia ..

"To-Toushiro …",Momo pun menunduk …

"Oh .. si peri jenius itu …",Rukia berkata ..

"Walaupun peri aku … Tetap menyukai dia ..",Wajah Momo merah padam ..

Percakapan mereka pun selesai ….

**KERAJAAN ARRANCAR ..**

"Ayah dengar Renji akan bertarung melawan Pangeran dari kerajaan Vizard ..",Aizen memberitahu Orihime …

"Apa ..?Kakak ..?",Renji adalah kakak kandung Orihime ..

"Ya … Orihime … Bisa kau kembali ke kamar mu .. Ada Tamu ..",Aizen tersenyum kepada Anak nya … Lalu Orihime kembali ke kamar nya …

"Ulquiorra .. Grimmjow .. Kalian sudah mendengar berita itu bukan …Sudah saat nya Kerajaan Seiretei jatuh ke tangan ku … Hwahahahahaha … Uhuk .. Uhuk … Hoek …",Adegan ini kembali muncul …

"Baginda TBC ga sih ..?",Tanya Ulquiorra …

"Sepertinya …",Jawab Aizen ..

"Baginda ga periksa ke dokter …",Tanya Grimmjow …

"Mahal … Aku beli obat sering nya di warung ..",Aizen menjawab .. Kok udah ada warung yah …?

"Aduh Baginda … Sepertinya Tuan Putri juga sudah tertular TBC …",Ulquiorra memberitahu …

"Wah … Berarti harus cepat-cepat di sembuh kan ..",Seru Aizen ..

Akhirnya percakapan tentang TBC pun selesai …..

**KERAJAAN PARA IBLIS …**

"Wah Kau harus bertarung melawan Pangeran Vaizard …",Seru Gin …

"Pasti sangat mudah …",Seru Renji ..

"Anakku ibu memberikan pedang ini kepadamu … Nama nya Zabimaru … Pedang ini akan berguna saat pertarungan mu ..",Ratu Rangiku memberikan pedang itu kepada Renji …

"Besok adalah hari yang penting … Ayah harap kau bisa menang …",Gin berkata ..

"Aku kembali ke kamar",Dia pun kembali ke kamar nya …

"Jika Renji menang … Tentu kerajaan Seireitei jadi milikku .. Jika saat itu tiba aku dapat mengalah kan Aizen ..",Gin tersenyum licik ….. Rangiku hanya bisa diam …

**KERAJAAN VIZARD …**

"Apa ?Kok bisa … Kok bisa …. Kenapa aku harus melawan Pangeran kerajaan Iblis .. Besok lagi ..",Seru Ichigo panik …

"Kakak pasti menang ..",Yuzu berkata dengan semangat ..

"Tentu … Dia kan mencintai Rukia ….",Ratu Misaki tersenyum ..

"Ibunda !!",Ichigo malu …

"Hwaa … Misaki Anak pertama kita sudah jatuh cinta pada wanita lain …",Raja Isshin menangis di pelukan istri nya .. Pengen muntah ngeliat nya …

"Ayah kaya anak kecil ",Karin berkata dengan dingin …

"Hwaaa … Misaki .. Kenap Karin sangat dingin kepadaku ..",Tangisan nya jadi lebih kencang … Melihat adegan yang bisa membuat muntah itu Ichigo terpaksa kembali ke kamar nya …

**Dalam hati Ichigo ..**

'Aku takkan kalah bukan karena Rukia .. Tapi aku tak mau kalah … Zangetsu Bantu aku …',Ichigo berkata dalam hati …

'Lebih baik aku latihan di hutan',Ichigo pun pergi ku Hutan yang di tempati Orihime..

**HUTAN HUECO MENDO …**

"Mau latihan di mana yah … ",Ichigo bingung …

"Ah … Ichigo … ",Panggil seorang gadis ..

"Wah .. Orihime …",Panggil Ichigo …

"Semoga kau menang …",Orihime berkata walaupun sebenarnya hati nya sakit …

"Tentu … Kok kamu ada di sini sih ..?",Tanya Ichigo ..

"Ini Hutan milikku .. Bukan … Ayahku .. Aku tidak melarang mu kok berada di sini ..", Orihime menjelaskan ..

"Terima kasih ..",Ichigo berkata …

"Wah .. Aku harus kembali ke istana yah … Berjuang yah ..",Pada hal Orihime ingin menangis ….

**Orihime ..**

Orihime terus menangis …

"Tuan putri ..",Panggil seseorang …

"Tatsuki …",Tatsuki adalah pelayan Istana …

"Kau menyukai nya kan …?",Tatsuki memang selalu berada si sisi Orihime .. Dia juga jarang memanggil Orihime dengan sebutan Tuan Putri ..

"Tatsuki … Aku …",Orihime terisak-isak ..

"Cepat katakan ke dia …,"Ia mendorong Orihime ..

"Baiklah ",Orihime pun berlari …

**Di tempat Ichigo ..**

"Orihime ..?",Tanya Ichigo kebingungan …

"Ichigo .. Sebenar nya … Sebenar nya … Aku .. Aku menyukai mu ..",Pengakuan itu Tidak bisa di jawab Ichigo karena orang yang Ichigo sayangi adalah Rukia …

"Aku tahu … Aku Tahu kau menyukai Rukia … Jadi selamat tinggal ..",Orihime berlari..

"Orihime..",Ichigo juga pernah merasakan perasaan yang aneh saat berada di sisi Orihime .. Namun Rasa suka nya ke Rukia mengalahkan perasaan itu ..

p.s. Padahal waktu itu bukan Orihime melainkan Rukia …

"Tatsuki …",Oriime menangis di pelukan Tatsuki ..

"Kau katakana saja sudah cukup ..",Tatsuki menenangkan …

**Ichigo …**

Gara-gara kejadian itu Ichigo jadi tidak bisa latihan … Tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan 2 orang peri …

"Oh … Ichigo .. Kau masih ingat aku .. Aku Yoruichi .. Yang memberi mu pedang .. Kami ke sini akan mengajarkan 2 jurus dari pedang itu kepada mu … Aku akan mengajarkan mu Bankai … Sedangkan ..",Yoruichi belum sempat melanjut kan lalu Peri satu lagi ..

"Aku Urahara …. Aku akan mengajarkan mu Shikai … Kami mendengar Renji diajarkan Shikai oleh Tenshou dan Bankai oleh Gin .. Maka kami akan membantu mu .."

"Kenapa ..?",Tanya Ichigo …

"Karena kau anak yang menarik ..",Jawab Yoruichi ..

"Kami akan mengajarkan mu dengan sadis karena waktu nya sudah tidak cukup .. Kau besok sudah harus bertanding …",Seru Urahara ….

Lalu Ichigo diajarkan Shikai dan Bankai .. Tidak perlu ku kasih tau karena aku yakin kalian tahu bagaimana caranya Ichigo bisa tahu Bankai dan Shikai … Tapi kalo Itu butuh berhari-hari … Tapi sekarang hanya sehari karena waktu nya mepet … Maklumi yah

**IT'S TIME TO DUEL …**

Renji sudah datang hanya tinggal menunggu Ichigo …

"Kau kenal dia Putri …",Tanya Momo ..

"Tidak …",Rukia menjawab … Ternyata Renji mendengar …

"Pasti lupa kita pernah bertemu di Hutan .. Saat itu aku memuji suara mu yang Indah itu ..",Seru Renji …

'Hah ..?Bagus ..?Kaleng Rombeng kale ..',Momo berkata dalam hati ..

"Iya .. Aku ingat kau orang pertama yang memuji suaraku … Berbeda dengan ..",Rukia tidak melanjutkan ..

'Yaeyalah orang pertama … Orang suara nya jelek .. Mungkin dia Tuli kali yah ..'Momo berpikir demikian … Lalu akhirnya Ichigo pun muncul …. Dan pertarungan pun … Eh … Belom.. Genryuusai ceramah dulu …

"Baiklah kita mulai pertarungan ini … Pertarungan ini adalah untuk memilih pasangan mana yang cocok untuk menjadi suami cucuku … Saya sebenarnya ingin Cucu saya menikahi Laki-Laki yang Baik,Bijaksana,Kuat,Dan dapat menjadi Raja yang baik … Selain itu dapat merawat cucu saya yang dulu tinggal di hutan … Mendidik Cuc saya untuk …bla…bla…bla…bla…bla…bla….",Genryuusai ceramah sampai 3 jam sampai akhirnya ia berkata …

"Pertarungan … Lah …",Dia sadar orang orang di sekitar nya sudah pada tidur … Ada yang ngiler .. ngigau … Ada yang nangis-nangis .. Ada yang saling peluk … Untung masih ada Momo …

"Tuan Putri Bangun …..",Momo membangunkan Rukia ..

"Waktunya makan malam ya …?",Tanya Rukia ..

"Nona .. Pertarungan … ",Momo mengingatkan Rukia ..

"Oh iya … Tapi kok … Liat tuh Renji sama Ichigo,tidurnya saling pelukan ..",Rukia ketawa …

"Putri … Putri nyanyi dong …",Pinta Momo ..

"Tentu ….",Rukia senang belum sempat ia bernanyi …

"Tunggu …",Momo masuk ke dalam Istana .. Lalu keluar dengan cepat ..

"Silahkan Tuan Putri …",Rukia mulai bernyanyi semua yang tidur … Bangun seperti orang kemasukan maling … Ada yang teriak "Gempa" Ada yang teriak "Tsunami",Ada yang bilng gunung mau meletus … Sedangkan Burung,Kucing,Anjing mati semuanya … Tewas seketika …. Sedaang kan Momo memakai kapas di kuping nya .. Jadi tadi dia masuk ke Istana buat ngambil kapas ….

"Semua nya perhatian .. Saya … Saya memulai pertandingan ..",Lalu Genryuusai pingsan karena ga kuat denger suara Rukia …

**Begin ….**

_**Pertarungan di mulai … Pada awal nya mereka menggunakan Pedang seperti biasa … Hingga …**_

"Aku akan mengalahkan mu .. Hoero … Zabimaru …",Lalu pedang nya berubah … Menjadi lebih menyeram kan … Nyaris saja Ichigo mati tapi tidak ….

"Ternyata kau hanya bisa seperti itu .. Getsuga Tenshou ..",Nyaris kena Renji namun meleset …..

_**Ichigo menggunakan Getsuga Tenshou berkali-kali dan Renji menggunakan Zabimaru nya berkali-kali … Namun mereka belum sadar .. Ada seseorang yang menunggu kesempatan untuk tampil …. Hingga agar pertarungan ini cepat selesai Renji terpaksa menggunakan Bankai nya .. Tak mau kalah Ichigo juga …**_

"Bankai .. Hihiou Zabimaru …",Dengan Bankai nya Renji .. Ichigo sempat nyaris kalah karena berapa kali pun pedang itu di hancurkan … Tapi Zabimaru akan kembali lagi …

"Tidak ada cara lain … Bankai .. Tensa Zangetsu …",Lalu ia menggunakan Getsuga Tenshou ke Renji … Dan mengenai Renji … Renji nyaris kalah .. Dengan 1 serangan saja luka nya sudah parah ..

p.s. Bagi penggemar Bleach yang belum tau .. Di forum Bleach di beritahu kekutan Getsuga Tenshou pada Bankai 2x lebih kuat dari pada saat Shikai … Namun dari keseluruhan nya … Bankai 10x lipat dari pada Bankai ….

"Ugh …. Sepertinya aku mengaku kalah saja … Lagi pula aku melihat Rukia cemas saat melihat wajah mu … Rukia sepertinya menyukaimu ..",Kata-kata Renji itu membuat Ichigo membisu …

"Kakek tua … Aku kalah …",Renji berteriak ke Genryuusai ..

"Baik …. Lah … Yang menang … Ichigo ..",Akhirnya dia bisa sadar kembali …

**TIBA-TIBA …**

"Ulquiorra .. Grimmjow …",Teryata Aizen sudah siap bertarung … Puluhan menos Grande.. Ratusan Adjuchas … Ribuan Gillian siap menyerang …. Namun

"Ayah Jangan kumohon jangan …. Tolonglah ..",Orihime memohon kepada ayah nya ..

"Anakku … Baiklah …Dengar Genryuusai … Karena anakku aku membatalkan pertarungan kita ..",Menos Grande .. Adjuchas .. Gillian .. Arrancar dan Privaron Arrancar menghilang .. Sebelum mereka menghilang …

"Di mana Tuan Putri …?",Momo berteriak Panik ..

"Rukia ..",Ichigo memanggil Rukia namun … Tidak ada jawaban …

"Aku dapat merasakan Reiatsu Rukia di atas puri ..",Kata Yachiru …

Ternyata … Ichigo menemukan Rukia nyaris menyentuh Sode no Shirayuki …

"Siapa yang membawanya kemari ..?",Tanya Ichigo … Namun tidak ada jawaban … Mereka sendiri melihat Orihime di hadapan mereka ..

"Lagi pula bukan nya mantra itu sudah tidak mempan ..",Tanya Ichigo ..

"Tidak … Sebenarnya Mantra yang di pakai Orihime tidak salah namun …",Aizen berhenti berkata ..

"Namun apa ..?",Tanya Raja Byakuya ..

"Namun …. Dia tertusuk bukan pada saat umur 16 tahun melainkan 16 tahun lebih sebulan …",Aizen menjelaskan ..

"Hah .. Cuma lebih sebulan ..",Momo bingung …

"Bukan nya itu tepat hari pernikahan Rukia ..",Tanya Ratu … Semua mengangguk …

"Tapi siapa yang menghipnotis Rukia ..?",Tanya Ichigo ..

"Aku ga di hipnotis .. Aku mengikuti seekor kelinci .. Kelinci itu bisa bicara .. Ia menyuruh ku menyentu pedang itu …",Rukia ternyata sudah bangun …

"Kelinci ..?",Tanya Genryuusai …

**ESOKNYA … **

Masalah ini tidak bisa diselesaikan karena bingung siapa yang melakukan itu semua … Tapi ada 1 hal yang baik … Hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia di restui Genryuusai ..Lalu Genryuusai pergi kembali ke Istana nya ….

"Cebol …",Ichigo memanggil Rukia … Jahil yang pasti …

"Apa kepala jeruk ..?",Tanya Rukia ..

"Gini loh kata Renji kau menyukai ku …",Ichigo tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi … Rukia pun panik mendengar kata-kata itu …

"Apa ..?Ya ngga lah …. Ke Ge Eran tuh ..",Kata-Kata Rukia tepat sasaran membuat Ichigo sedih ..

"Tapi aku ga benci kamu kok ..",Rukia melanjutkan …

"Eh ..",Ichigo bingung mau ngomong apa … Mereka ber2 malu setengah hati …..

Tiba –Tiba ada kupu-kupu hitam membawa surat …

Isi nya :

_**Untuk Tuan Putri Rukia … Saat kau lahir kami memberikan hadiah **_

_**Saat kau mau menikah pun kami akan memberikan Hadiah … Tapi tidak hanya kami ber5 ada banyak peri ingin memberikan mu Hadiah .. Maka dari itu Maukah Kau **_

_**Ke Negeri Peri ..?Jika ya .. Kami menunggumu ..**_

_**Kami menunggumu di perbatasan antara dunia Peri dan dunia manusia ..**_

_**TTD ..**_

_**Unohana Retsu ..**_

"Ichigo kau temani aku yah ke dunia peri ..?",Tanya Rukia ..

"Boleh … Kapan ..?",Tanya Ichigo balik …

"Sekarang .. Lagi bosen nih ..",Ajak Rukia …

"Ya sudah Ayo!!",Lalu Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia ..

**PERBATASAN ..**

"Seperti yang ku duga dia membawa Ichigo ..",Toushiro berkata sambil memandang Rukia dan Ichigo ..

"Wah … Toushiro Jenius sih … Bisa tahu Tuan Putri akan membawa Ichigo",Seru Yachiru sambil menjilat es …

"Ah … Tuan Putri ..",Retsu memanggil Rukia ..

"Retsu .. Yachiru … Toushiro ..",Rukia memanggil ke3 peri itu …

"Halo Ichigo ..",Seru Yachiru ceria ..

"Yo ..",Ichigo menjawab balik …

**Dunia Peri**

"Selamat datang di dunia peri … Ayo ke Rumah Retsu … Rumah nya paling besar ..", Ajak Yachiru ..

"Aku akan memanggil teman-teman ",Setelah berkata itu Toushiro pun pergi …

Rumah Retsu memang besar … Tapi belum bisa di bilang Istana .. Lalu Toushiro kembali dengan membawa 4 orang peri … Namanya Soi Fong,Yoruichi,Urahara dan kotetsu …

"Aku mulai duluan ya … Kau akan hidup bahagia selama nya",Kata Yachiru ..

"Kau akan di beri kesehatan",Kali ini giliran Retsu ..

"Sikap yang dewasa …",Seru Toushiro ..

"Berperilaku selayak nya keluarga kerajaan",Soi Fong embaca mantra ..

"Keabadian cinta kalian ..",Yoruichi setelah Soi Fong …

"Selalu tersenyum "Urahara menambahkan ..

"Hati yang kuat …",Kotetsu yang terakhir ..

Tiba-Tiba …

"Aku akan memberikan mu hadiah juga … Kutukan mu akan berjalan saat hari pernikahan ..",Seorang peri datang ..

"Ishida … Jadi kau yang memunculkan kelinci itu ..?",Tanya Toushiro ..

"Dan asal kalian tau …. Aku itu tungan Orihime ..",Lalu Ishida menghilang …

**DI KERAJAAN SEIREITEI ..**

"Jadi itu ulah Ishida …. Dia tunangan Orihime .. Dia tidak terima kalau mantra Orihime gagal … Maka ia menguatkan nya … Lalu Saat memunculkan Kelinci itu dia sadar kesalahan mantra Orihime hanya pada waktu nya ..Maksudmu begitu ..?"Tanya Raja Byakuya ke Toushiro ..

"Betul Baginda ..",Toushiro menjawab ..

"Jika itu terjadi kami terpaksa tidak hanya menidurkan warga Kerajaan Seireitei saja .. Melainkan Semua kerajaan juga .. Agar Musuh tidak menyerang kita di saat lemah .." Retsu menjelaskan …

"Kalo itu terjadi kami terpaksa memanggil Mayuri …"Yachiru menambahkan … Mayuri adalah Peri yang aneh …. Dia memiliki benda-benda yang aneh termasuk serbuk bubuk tidur yang digunakan Yachiru waktu menidurkan Orang-orang di Kerajaan Seireitei …

"Jika itu satu-satunya cara .. Maka lakukan lah ..",Raja memberi perintah ..

"Baik !!"Seru ke3 peri itu …

**Rukia di kamarnya ..**

"Hwaa … Padahal 2 minggu lagi aku menikah dengan Ichigo tapi kutukan itu … Kok aku jd mengharap menikahi Ichigo ..",Rukia berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri …

Dia pun berpikir ….

'Pernikahan ku di percepat atau di perlambat ya …?',Lalu Rukia berpikir …

**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**

Hwaaaa ….. Inilah Chaper 3 Susah banget buat nya ga ada ide Oh ya di Chapter 4 aku mau memunculkan Out of Character on Bleach … Jadi bukan tokoh Bleach .. Kira-Kira anime apa yah …?

Kira-Kira di Bleach yang cebol tuh cuma Toushiro sama Rukia yah … Baru sadar …. Selama ini nganggep nya pendek bukan cebol

Toushiro : Souten ni Zase ..

L6 : Eh …

Rukia : Sode no mai Shirayuki …

L6 :Eh … Nggak kok nggak kok …. Kalian masih lebih baik dari pd Byakuya yang dingin

Dan kakek ku Genryuusai yang image nya ku ganti …

Byakuya :Chire ..

Genryuusai : Banshou issai haijin to nase …

L6 :Toushiro dan Rukia gak cebol kok … Byakuya ga dingin-dingin amat kok … Maaf

Kan aku Kakek yang telah merubah image mu …

Toushiro :Hyorinmaru …

Rukia :Sode no mai .. Tsuki shiro …

Byakuya :Senbonzakura

Genryuusai :Ryujin Jakka …

L6 : Aku babak belur di hajar mereka … Tunggu pembalasan ku di Chapter 4 … Hwahahahaha… uhuk..uhuk..uhuk….hoek … Hwaaa … Aku ketular TBC nya Aizen …

Buat yang baca …. Lolita6othic akan lama menulis Chapter 4 nya … Karena harus sekolah ..

Dan Babak belur dihajar mereka ber4 .. Belum lagi kena TBC nya Aizen … Malangnya … Udah ya …..

**C**

**I**

**H**

**T**

**O**

**6**

**A**

**T**

**I**

**L**

**O**

**L O L I T A 6 O T H I C **


	4. The eternal love

**Chapter 4:the eternal love ..**

Hwaa .. Sebenar nya sih .. Judulnya panjang .. The eternal love beaten the curse spell … Tapi belum berarti Sleeping Beauty tamat loh

Rencana nya kan tamat pada chapter … oh rahasia itu mah …

Tapi di chapter ini ada 1 chara dari Bleach .. Melain kan anime lain .. Eh .. Ga 1 ding .. 2 … wah … Siapa yah ….?

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

**LITTLE BIT .. UNTIL THE TRUTH IS COME …**

**Ratu Hisana sangat bingung .. Ia bingung dengan pernikahan Rukia .. Akan kah di perlambat ataukah di percepat .. Namun Surat undangan telah di kirimkan ke semua kerajaan .. Akhirnya Raja Byakuya tidak mengubah tanggal pernikahan walaupun dia tahu kalau hari itu juga lah kutukan Orihime akan terlaksana .. **

"Apa..?Ayahanda .. Kenapa tanggal pernikahan tidak di rubah ..?",Rukia bertanya , Tapi Raja Byakuya hanya diam ..

"Itu karena surat undangan pernikahan mu telah di berikan ke semua kerajaan..", jelas Ratu Hisana ...

"……",Rukia tidak bisa membantah .. Dia terdiam lalu berkata ..

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar ..",Rukia menundukkan kepalanya ..

"Apa tidak apa-apa suamiku …?",Tanya Hisana kepada Raja ..

"…….",Raja Byakuya terdiam .. Dia tidak bisa menjawab secara pasti ..

**Rukia berpikir ..**

'Aku harus bahagia apa sedih yah …',Rukia pun bingung .. Tapi dia juga sebenar nya takut dengan kutukan itu .. Lagi pula Toushiro pernah berkata .. Sihir kutukan tidak dapat di batalkan atau dihilangkan … maka dari itu Yachiru tidak dapat menghilangkan kutukan waktu dia bayi .. Tapi Rukia berpikir ..

'tapi karena kutukan ini aku jadi bertemu Ichigo..kok aku bahagia sih .. bukan nya musibah ..ih .. Kok jadi inget Ichigo sih …',Wajah Rukia merah seperi kepiting rebus ..

**KERAJAAN VIZARD ..**

Seperti yang pernah di katakan .. Ikkaku sangat dekat dengan Pangeran Ichigo ia juga sering Izin ke kepala pengurus istana untuk mengunjungi kerajaan Vizard karena di sana dia sering bertemu Yumichika,pengawal pribadi Ichigo dan Hanatarou,salah satu koki istana Vaizard ..

"Gua bosen liat kepala loe yang kinclong ..",Ichigo marah-marah ke Ikkaku yang sering datang ke Istana nya .. Kerajaan Vaizard memang kerajaan yang amat disegani semua orang .. Karena Raja dan anak-anak nya tidak pernah memandang status orang ..

"Ya..kan itu berarti loe bisa ngaca di kepala gua … Kan gua denger-denger loe sering di katain Tuan putri miskin ga bisa beli kaca .. Nih gua pinjemin kepala gua ",Ikkaku benar-benar nyindir Ichigo ..

"Heh .. Eloe tau dari mana ..?",Tanya Ichigo malu ..

"Yah kan gua punya sumber terjamin .. Nih kepala gua ..",Ikkaku berkata sambil menyodorkan kepala nya ..

"Aduh kalian berantem mulu ih .. Sini biar gua yang ngaca ..",Yumichika menghampiri mereka ..

"Enak aja kalau loe yang ngaca .. Bisa 1 hari ..",Seperti yang kalian tahu Yumichika itu narciss ..

"Udah-udah .. Sana pergi .. Balik ke Istana Seiretei ..",Usir Ichigo ..

"Gua mau kasih tau loe sesuatu ..",Belum selesai Ikkaku berbicara datang Yuzu dan Hanatarou ..

"Ichi-nii jangan usir mereka dong .. Padahal aku telah membuat kue kering yang banyak jadi jangan di usir dong",Yuzu memang suka sekali ke dapur .. Dia sering membantu Hanatarou di dapur ..

"Terima kasih Yuzu .. Sebenar nya sih loe di undang makan malam di Seireitei hari ini .. Sekalian sama Raja .. Yuzu juga boleh ikut ..",Ikkaku berkata sambil memakan kue kering

"Apa .. Gua gak ke bayang Byakuya,Raja yang dingin itu bakal ngobrol sama bokap gua yang gila ..",Ichigo agak cemas ..

"Tenang aja lagi ga cuma loe yang di undang .. Peri-peri juga lagi .. Nyantai aja bro " Ikkaku memang tenang .. Walaupun tenang dia nyaris memakan 1 piring kue ..

"Eh .. Bagian gua loe makan udah pergi sana ..",Usir Ichigo lagi,tapi kali ini Ikkaku pun pergi ..

**DINNER ..**

"Saya sangat senang dengan kedatangan Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan Vizard .. Para Peri juga terima kasih telah bersedia datang ..",Seru Raja Byakuya dengan datar .. Ada banyak peri-peri tidak di kenal .. Tapi yang pasti Yuzu dan Karin sedang ada di Taman Bunga Mawar milik Ratu Hisana .. Sedangkan Ichigo berada di kamar Rukia …

**Rukia's bedroom ..**

"Ichigo .. Kira-kira ayah ingin berkata apa ya .. Kok kita dilarang mendengar ya ..", Tanya Rukia kepada Ichigo ..

"Mana gua tahu ..",Jawab Ichigo sinis,sepertinya Ichigo lagi bad mood ..

"Ih sadis…",Setelah berkata begitu,Kamar Rukia kembali tenang .. Lalu seperti biasa Rukia yang kesal dan Ichigo pasti akan bertengkar dalam hitungan detik ..

"Dasar stroberi ..",Tepat menuju sasaran .. Ichigo langsung marah ..

"Pendek ..",Ichigo membalas ..

"Kepala jeruk"

"cebol"

"Miskin"

"Kurcaci "

"Ah ……",Rukia bingung mau membalas apa … Rukia telah kalah yang pasti ..

"Segitu aja kalah .. Dasar cebol ..",Ichigo tetap mwlanjutkan ..

"Udah deh diem aja .. Dasar Pangeran Stroberi .. Sana kembali ke keranjang buah .." Rukia marah ..

"Apa ..?Kurcaci tutup mulutmu ..",Ichigo membentak ..

Rukia sepertiya sangat kesal namun debaran jantung nya menghilangkan perasaan kesal nya ..

"Bodoh !! Bodoh !! Bodoh sudah hilang kendali,muka nya pun sudah kaya kepiting rebus ..

"Kenapa sih …",Ichigo kesal .. Lalu Rukia dan Ichigo yang tadi nya duduk di ranjang berdiri .. Dan saling bertatapan .. Tadi nya ingin marah saat mata mereka bertemu mereka berdua panik .. Dan saling membuang muka …

"Sebenarnya ..",Rukia dan Ichigo berkata bersamaan ..

"Kau saja dulu bodoh ..",Rukia deg-degan plus marah ..

"Tidak .. Kau saja dulu cebol ..",Ichigo membalas kata-kata Rukia ..

"Stroberi .. Kau saja ..",Paksa Rukia ..

"Kurcaci .. Lebih baik kau dulu ..",Ichigo juga memaksa ..

"Sudah KAU DULU!!",Rukia membentak ..

"Baiklah .. sebenarnya … sebenarnya … aku sangat … sangat … me.. me…membencimu" Ichigo salah ngomong .. Otak nya tidak bisa berpikir dia tahu kata-kata nya salah ..

"APA …!!",,Rukia marah sambil menampar Ichigo ..

"Iya aku membencimu … Sekarang kau mau bilang apa ..",Ichigo benar-benar malu ..

"Sebenarnya … Kau .. Kau … Itu … Ba…Ba… Bau ..",Rukia mau berkata baik tapi karena deg-degan jadi bau …

"APA!!",Sekarang Ichigo yang kesal ..

"Huh ..",Mereka berkata bersama-sama ..

"Katakan apa mau mu ..?" Tanya Rukia ..

"Sebenar nya kamu itu I … I … Ikan ..",Tadi nya Ichigo mau berkata Imut …

"HEE ..",Rukia kesal ..

"Lalu apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang ku ..?",Tanya Ichigo mengalihkan pertayaan ..

"Kau itu .. Kau itu … Ta… Ta… TABLO",Rukia berteriak ..

p.s. Tablo itu culun .. bego .. Rukia tadi nya mau bilang tampan …

"Apa sadis banget sih loe ..",Ichigo kesal banget..

"Eh kenapa …",Rukia gak sadar kalo dia bilang tablo ke Ichigo ..

"Aduh … Udah sebenarnya gua pingin ngomong loe …loe… ci…ci..ci…cicak ..",Lah .. Lagi-lagi salah ngomong … Padahal mau ngomong loe cinta gua ga … Tapi …

"Apa .. Udah .. aku mo nanya nih .. kamu … kamu … mau jadi pa..pa…pa…pantat ga …", lah .. Lagi-lagi … 'Pacar aku' tadi nya … Rukia masih deg-degan ..

"Udah ah … Kok malah jadi berantem ..",Ichigo berkata dengan kesal .. Lalu Ichigo keluar dari kamar Rukia …. Dan ternyata ayah Ichigo sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang ..

**Ayah Ichigo .. Raja Isshin ..**

"Ayo pulang ..",Ajak Raja ke Ichigo ..

"Tapi .. Makan malam nya ..?",Tanya Ichigo ..

"Makan malam ..?Ichigo kamu di tipu sama siapa ..?Orang Raja Byakuya ingin berbicara kepada ayah dan peri-peri ..",Lalu Raja Isshin pergi,Yuzu,Karin,dan Ratu Misaki mengikuti .. Lalu akhirnya Ichigo pun pergi ..

**Dalam hati Ichigo ..**

**'**Sialan .. Gua di tipu sama si botak ..',Ichigo marah kpada Ikkaku .. Tapi setengah pikiran nya masih berpikir tentang Rukia …

'Rukia ngatain gua .. Apa itu berarti dia benci gua ..',Tanya Ichigo dalam hati .. Sebenar nya dalam hati nya juga ada perasaan tidak mau dibenci Rukia .. Tapi biasalah malu ngaku perasaan … Sama-sama egois …

'Besok aku akan ke Istana nya … Akan ku katakan perasaan ku ..',Ichigo pun bertekat

**Kamar Rukia .. Dan di dalam hati Rukia ..**

'Dia berkata .. dia membenciku … Benarkah … Aku .. Aku tidak mau dibenci oleh Ichigo ..',pengakuan Rukia dalam hati

'Aku akan mengundang Ichigo untuk ke Istana ku besok .. ',Lalu dia keluar kamar dan memberi tahu Ikkaku sesuatu ..

**MEANWHILE .. SOMEWHERE IN FAIRY'S WORLD ..**

**Konoha Village ..**

"Ishida kau adalah sepupuku .. Apa yang kau inginkan .. Katakan lah ..",Tanya seorang cowo berambut kuning .. sepertinya sifatnya mirip Ichigo banget ..

"Kau kan sudah tau kutukan yang di berikan Putri Orihime kepada Putri Rukia aku ingin Kutukan itu dapat dilaksanakan besok ..",Pinta Ishida kepada lelaki itu ..

"Tidak mungkin .. Tidak mungkin besok .. Bagaimana Lusa ..?",Tanya lelaki itu ..

"Baiklah ..",Jawab Ishida ..

"Tapi … Sepertinya pembicaraan kita di dengar oleh orang lain ..",Laki-laki itu berkata ..

"Apa..?",Ishida panik ..

"Sudah tidak apa-apa ..",Jelas laki-laki itu tenang ..

**Di kerajaan Peri-peri .. Istananya lebih tepat ..**

"Chad .. Benarkah apa yang kau dengar ..",Tanya seorang Ratu yang sangat Ramah dan cantik ..

"Benar Ratu .. Seperti nya kita harus segera bergegas menyelamatkan Tuan Putri Rukia .. Karena Raja Byakuya amat disegani di negeri Peri ini .. Sudah seharus nya kita menolong anak nya ..",Jelas laki-laki itu yang ternyata bernama Chad ..

"Tapi kalau sudah sampai 'dia' turun tangan .. Maka aku pun harus turun tangan ..". Ratu itu berkata ..

"Ratu ..",Panggil soi fong yang tiba-tiba muncul ..

"Soi Fong apa yang dikatakan Raja Byakuya kepada peri-peri .. ?",Tanya Ratu itu ..

"Sebenarnya Ratu .. Raja Byakuya ingin kau turun tangan ..",Soi Fong memberi tahu ..

"Baiklah .. Besok aku akan mengunjungi Kerajaan Seireitei .. Dan aku berani bertaruh 'dia' akan datang kehadapan Pangeran Vizard ..",Ratu berkata dengan jelas ..

**THE BEGINNING ..**

**Kerajaan Seireitei ..**

"Rukia…Kau kedatangan tamu ..",Ratu Hisana mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia ..

"Siapa ..?",Sambil membuka pintu kamar nya .. Saat pintu di buka dia melihat seorang Gadis yang masih muda .. Cantik sekali dia mengenakan Tiara Ratu .. Lalu dia tersenyum ..

"Perkenalkan aku Ratu dari Kerajaan Fairy .. Nama ku .. Kobato .. Hanato Kobato ..", Lalu Rukia memperkenalkan diri ..

"Aku ..",belum dilanjutkan Kobato memotong ..

"Aku tahu kau .. Tenang saja .. Oh ya Pangeran Ichigo akan datang bersama seseorang ..",Ia tersenyum selayak nya bidadari .. Rukia jadi salah tingkah .. Tapi Rukia bingung dengan kata-kata terakhir Kobato ...

**Kerajaan Vaizard ..**

"Anakku ada tamu untukmu …",Raja Isshin memanggil Ichigo padahal Ichigo sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke kerajaan Seireitei ..

"Tapi yah ..",Ichigo belum sempat membantah ..

"Jadi kau Pangeran Ichigo .. Perkenalkan .. Aku Uzumaki Naruto .. Adik angkat Ratu Peri,Aku ke sini karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu ..",Jelas Laki-laki itu ..

"Maaf .. Tapi aku harus pergi ..",Ichigo meminta maaf .. Tapi laki-laki itu ..

"Aku akan ikut dengan mu ..",Ichigo tidak membantah laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu mengikutinya ..

**WHEN THEY MEET EACH OTHER ..**

"Kobato .. Apa yang sebenar nya kau katakan tadi ..?",Tanya Rukia .. Rukia tidak suka di panggil tuan putri maka dari itu dia meminta Kobato untuk memanggil dia Rukia saja,Kobato tersenyum dan dia berkata dia akan memanggil Tuan Putri dengan Rukia saja .. Tapi dengan syarat .. Rukia memanggil dirinya juga dengan Kobato saja ..

"Oh .. Maksudmu Ichigo akan datang bersama seseorang ..?",Tanya Kobato ..

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu ..?",Tanya Rukia penasaran ..

"Itu karena ... Aku dapat melihat masa depan .. Dan Aku pun sebenarnya bisa mengapus kutukan mu tapi ..",Kobato tidak melanjutkan ..

"Menghapus kutukan ku .. Bukan nya itu tidak mungkin ..?",Tanya Rukia mengingat kata-kata Toushiro bahwa sihir kutukan tidak dapat di hapuskan ..

"Bagiku segalanya dapat terjadi .. Aku akan menghapuskan Kutukan mu .. Tapi kau harus bertemu dengan ibu ku terlebih dahulu ..",Seru Kobato ..

"Ibumu ..?",Rukia bertanya ..

"Permisi .. Tuan putri .. Pangeran Ichigo sudah datang ..",Momo memberi tahu

"Oh ya .. Terima kasih ..",Dia bingung bagaimana menyampaikan perasaan nya, sedangkan ada Kobato di kamar nya ..

"Tenang saja aku ke sini untuk mebawa laki-laki yang datang bersama Ichigo ..", Sepertinya Kobato membaca pikiran nya ..

**Lalu ..**

"Rukia ..",Panggil Ichigo sambil mengetuk pintu kamar nya ..

"Ya ..",Sambil membuka pintu .. Dia melihat 2 orang berambut sama .. Yang oranye Ichigo sedangkan dia tidak mengenal yang berambut kuning ..

"Kakak ..",Teriak Naruto ke arah Kobato ..

"Ingat Naruto .. Setengah darah ibu ku mengalir di tubuh ku .. Maka aku dapat tau kau akan datang untuk menghancurkan semuanya ..",Kobato berkata ..

"Dan ingat juga .. Walaupun aku Adik angkat mu tapi aku adalah peri Ninja terkuat.." Sepertinya mereka tidak akur .. Apa yang akan terjadi akan ada di chap 5….

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

Hwaaaa … Moe …Moe … Naruto kan chara dari anime Naruto yang genre nya Bishonen .. Tapi Lolita6othic tabrakin dengan Kobato salah satu karya CLAMP yang genre nya Bishoujo.. Wah .. Kacau total …. Total … Tapi karena aku suka Kobato aku menaruh nya di pihak yang baik .. Sedangkan Naruto di pihak jahat … He..He..He… Kita Tanya yuk ke2 chara ini ..

Naruto : Kok Gua Bisa ada di dunia Bleach yah ..

L6 : Ya maka nya itu semua terserah gua bego sambil jitak kepala naruto

Kobato : Ih .. Aku kan chara anime Bishoujo kok bisa di sini … Gak ada Loryogi lagi ..

L6 : Kobato-chan .. Kalo misalnya Loryogi di munculin .. Si Naruto bisa di lahap kepalanya ..

Naruto : Emang loe kira kepala gua nanas ..

L6 : IYA!!

Kobato : Tapi ….. Aku jadi kesepian … Hiks … Udah mau nangis

L6 : Aduh Kobato-chan .. Kau ini memang polos .. Tapi karena itulah aku menyukaimu .. sambil memeluk kobato

Naruto : Najis .. Kalo sama cewe aja bae .. Giliran gua … Tersiksa .. Gua emang anak tere .. Sekalian ikan tere .. Dasar Author lesbi …

L6 : APA?? … Biar kau di hajar sama kakek ku .. p.s. Kakek L6 itu Genryuusai ..

Genryuusai : Banshou Issai Haijin to Nase … Ryujin Jakka ..

Naruto kelempar ampe keluar bumi …

Itulah nasib untuk anime yang ga kusuka .. Whuahahahaha … Makanya L6 cinta banget cewe imut khususnya karya CLAMP .. Udah ah .. Makalah ku belum selesai malah nulis FanFic bisa di gebukin nih … Udah yah ..

**C**

**I**

**H**

**T**

**O**

**6**

**A**

**T**

**I**

**L**

**O**

**L O L I T A 6 O T H I C **

**Tha..Tha…**


	5. oops I love him so much

**Chapter 5 : Ooops..I love him so much**

Judul yang lucu bukan …. Di chapter ini hubungan Rukia semakin dekat hari pernikahan juga semakin cepat, Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Rukia dan Ichigo … itu sih terserah aku .. Whuahahahaha … Lalu thanks to jimmy neutron yang telah memberikan ku ide .. Lalu Lalu .. Adegan Romantis yang bikin gregetan agak banyak di chapter ini Adegan lucu agak di kurangin ..

You are so Brilliant Jimmy, You give me an idea, You are so genius

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

**Setelah kejadian Ichigo datang bersama Naruto, lalu Kobato menyeret keluar Naruto ke taman Istana membuat Ichigo dan Rukia ditinggal berdua **

"Ichigo sebenarnya …"Rukia memulai pembicaraan duluan

"Apa?" Ichigo menatap Rukia penasaran dan pandangan mata itulah yang membuat Rukia menjadi Grogi

"Sebelumnya .. aku ingin memberitahu mu sesuatu, saat itu … saat Orihime tinggal di sini saat itu Orihime adalah …."Rukia terdiam untuk sesaat

**MEANWHILE**

"Kakak! Kalau kau mau membela Putri itu berarti kakak adalah musuhku" Jelas Naruto

"Kakak tidak berpihak pada siapa – siapa jadi …"Belum sempat Kobato melanjutkan

"Cukup …" Lalu Naruto menyerang kakak nya dengan jurus nya namun dapat di tangkal dengan mudah dengan Kobato tapi … ternyata sihir itu tidak jatuh ke tanah melainkan terus lurus ke kamar Rukia

**Rukia's bedroom**

"Waktu itu Orihime adalah a….."tiba-tiba sihir Naruto mengenai Ichigo dan Rukia, melihat kejadian itu Kobato berlari ke arah Rukia

"Rukia" Kobato memanggil nama Rukia

"Apa?" Bukan nya Rukia yang menjawab tapi Ichigo menjawab

"Rukia?Naruto! Sihir apa yang kau gunakan ?" Kobato sadar bahwa jiwa Rukia dan Ichio tertukar seperti kejadian Orihime dan Rukia

"AKU !!" Sepertinya Naruto masih kesal

"Apa?" Kobato panik

"Gak tau " Naruto gak bisa bohong sama kakak nya

"Gimana dong jiwa mereka tertukar apa lagi aku gak tau bagaimana cara menyembuhkan mereka kalau Raja tau aku bisa dibunuh" Kobato panik

"Sudahlah tenang saja kami akan berpura-pura tapi kalian harus mencari cara untuk mengembalikan jiwa kami" Ichigo berkata, Ichigo yang berada di tubuh Rukia

"Baik" Jawab Kobato lalu dia menggunakan sihirnya seperti nya Kobato dan Naruto telah kembali ke dunia peri

Rukia dan Icigo kembali berdua mereka hening ..

"Ga nyangka gua, kok loe kuat ya gua jadi loe ngeliat barang-barang udah kaya monster, apa lagi badan gua waduh .. udah kaya menara Eiffel " Menara Eiffel udah ada gitu .. Itu Ichigo yang berbicara Ichigo yang bertubuh Rukia

"Sialan loe .. Gua jadi loe .. weiss … Kok rasa nya Rambut tajem-tajem ya ?Udah kaya nanas aja nih kepala" Rukia ga mau kalah

"Eh … Rukia loe kan sekarang jadi cowo.. jangan …" Lalu muka Ichigo memerah

"Itu juga tubuh ku .. jangan …" Muka Rukia memerah .. Yah pasti malu lah kalo tubuh milik kita di tempati lawan jenis … ngerti kan

"Oh ya .. Ichigo .. Waktu Orihime menginap di sini itu tuh kejadian nya sama kaya kita..Aku jadi Orihime dia jadi diriku tapi itu atas permintaanku" Rukia mengatakan kebenaran nya

"Jadi …"Sekarang Ichigo mengerti kenapa perasaan nya kacau saat bersama Orihime waktu itu karena Orihime pada saat itu adalah Rukia jadi benar yang dia sukai adalah Rukia

"Tuan Putri .."Tiba-tiba Momo masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia

"Momo hari ini Tuan Putri akan ke Istana Seireitei untuk menginap aku akan beritau Raja jadi kau siap kan saja baju tuan putri" kata Rukia yang bertubuh Ichigo

**KERAJAAN VIZARD**

"Ichi-nii!!Wah ada Putri Rukia" Yuzu baru sadar ada Rukia

"Dia akan menginap di Istana kita" Rukia yang sekarang berada di tubuh Ichigo lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Yuzu

"Hwaaa .. Bagaimana kalo kalian di tempat kan di 1 kamar" Raja Isshin jahil kepada anak nya blup muka Rukia memerah Ichigo juga

"JANGAN !!" Rukia dan Ichigo berteriak bersamaan

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa kan bentar lagi kalian mau menikah sudahlah boleh kan Istriku" Di kerajaan Vaizard memang Ratu nya yang tegas

"Ah .. Aku sih terserah" Ratu Misaki memberikan senyuman hangat

"Baik Raja telah memutuskan" Raja Isshin seenak nya memutuskan

**Dengan perintah Raja Isshin yang seenak nya membuat Ichigo alias Rukia sekamar dengan Rukia alias Ichigo **

"Ichi-nii aku menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi, mau Tuan Putri dulu atau Ichi-nii dulu" Tanya Yuzu

"Tidak usah" Mereka menjawab bersamaan, wajah mereka pun memerah

"Ah … Jorok tapi terserahlah" Lalu Yuzu menutup pintu

"Pokok nya kalau mau ke kamar mandi harus tutup mata .. Janji ?" Tanya Rukia

"Kau juga .." Lalu mereka berjanji dengan menggunakan jari kelingking udah kaya anak kecil muka mereka memerah

"Oh ya … " Lalu Ichigo terdiam

"Apa?" Tanya Rukia sambil menatap wajah Ichigo itu membuat Rukia dan Ichigo malu, mereka memalingkan wajah mereka

"Bodoh … kau ini aneh pendek cebol .. kurcaci .." Pada akhirnya malah berantem

"Kepala jeruk .. Rambut gagak .. Nanas … Bodoh " Malaha akhirnya berantem dan mereka saling diam

"Uhmm" Ichigo ingin mengatakan perasaan nya tapi

"Aku ….. Tidur di kamar lain saja ya" Rukia bersiap-siap untuk pergi

"Tunggu biar aku saja" Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia sebenarnya si tangan dia sendiri kan itu tangan milik Ichigo

"Jangan aku saja" Paksa Rukia

"Gak boleh aku kan …." Ichigo lupa saat ini dia adalah cewe

"Sekarang aku yang cowo" Rukia hampir membuka pintu

"Ya udah sama-sama aja" Ichigo berkata tanpa berpikir dulu membuatnya malu setengah mati

"Loe punya niat ga baek ya sama gua?" Rukia bingung mau ngomong apa

"Ngga kok .. Udahlah .." Ichigo memaksa Rukiabingung mau ngelawan apa …

Malam ini Rukia dan Ichigo gak bisa tidur mereka deg-degan mereka tidur kea rah berlawanan

"Ichigo .." Rukia memanggil Ichigo

"Ya ..?" Ichigo menatap Rukia

"Gak jadi deh" Rukia memalingkan pandangan nya

"Bodoh .. Kau ini mau ngomong apa sih?Pendek .." Ichigo sebenar nya suka Rukia namun dia hanya bisa meledek Rukia

"Kenapa kau panggil aku pendek ?" Rukia tiba-tiba jadi sensitive

"Itu .. Sudah aku tidur duluan" Ichigo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia karena saat Rukia bertanya tatapan mata Rukia sangat lah hangat sehingga Ichigo bingung mau berkata apa, dalam hitungan menit Ichigo telah tidur

"Aku .. sayang kamu … Kata-kata itu sangat mudah di ucapkan tapi …" Rukia tersenyum lalu tertidur …

**NEXT DAY**

Rukia dan Ichigo sedang berjalan – jalan di taman Istana hingga sesuatu terjadi

"Ichigo .. Boleh aku nyanyi ?" Tanya Rukia dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Gimana yah … Hmmm …" Ichigo khawatir penghuni istananya akan pingsan setelah mendengar suara Rukia

"Baik aku mulai ya .."Lalu Rukia bernyanyi Raja pingsan Ratu pusing .. Yuzu dan Karin jiwanya sudah lepas, Hanatarou yang lagi bikin makan siang pingsan, masaknnya tumpah semua,Yumichika yang lagi ngaca tiba-tiba kaca nya pecah bunga-bunga di taman Istana pada layu

"CUKUP!! " Ichigo kesal

"Eh .. Emang kenapa ? Kepala jeruk jangan sirik deh " Rukia ga terima

"Apa? Sirik?Buat apa gua sirik sama cewe pendek kaya loe" Ichigo gak mau kalah

"Pendek..Pendek… Ya emang gua pendek .. puas loe?" Rukia sudah gak bisa menahan emosi nya

"Ya loe memang pendek kaya kurcaci loe itu maniak kelinci loe itu suara nya jelek loe itu cewe nyusahin loe tuh orang yang gua sayang" Ya! Kata-kta terakhir Ichigo di keluarkan tanpa sengaja hingga membuat suasana hening Ichigo muka nya sudah kaya kepiting rebus

"A…a……"Rukia bingung mau ngomong apa

"Ru…" Belum sempat nama Rukia disebut tiba-tiba

"Untunglah kami menemukan mu di sini, ini obat nya kalian minum ini jiwa kalian akan kembali lagi" Itu Kobato dia membawa obat penangkal nya ia datang bersama Naruto, lalu Ichigo dan Rukia meminum nya dan mereka kembali normal

"Naruto!Cepat minta maaf" Kobato membentak Naruto

"Maaf kan aku" Namun mata nya menghadap ke arah lain

"Baiklah .. Rukia ayo kita kembali ke Seiretei"Ajak Kobato

"Baik" Rukia pun pergi sebenar nya dia masih butuh kepastian perasaan Ichigo

**Di tempat yang lumayan jauh ..**

"Naruto .. Dia telah kalah jika ini terjadi aku yang akan turun tangan" Ternyata itu Ishida tatapan nya begitu dingin

"Aku akan membantumu" Ada suara dari belakang

"Tidak usah .. Raja jika turun tangan maka Tuan Putri Orihime akan marah padamu" Ishida tau bahwa suara itu berasal dari Aizen

"Ishida kau memang tunangan Orihime, tapi kau tak mungkin mengalah kan Ratu para peri, Ibu dari peri yang bernama Kobato , menurutku ku Raja Byakuya akan menukarkan sesuatu untuk menjaga putri nya" Aizen menjelaskan kepada Ishida

Lalu mereka pun terdiam …

**KERAJAAN SEIREITEI**

"Wah .. ada Ibu .." Kobato tersenyum

"Ibu?" Naruto mempunyai firasat tidak enak

"Wah Kobato sudah pulang … Ada Naruto juga toh" Nama Naruto dikatakan dengan dingin

"Rukia dia adalah Yuuko Ratu dari segala peri .. dia bisa menghapuskan kutukan mu" Ratu Hisana memperkenalkan

"Wah.. anak yang imut" Yuuko memeluk Rukia

"Ibu .. Norak ih .."Naruto kesal dengan sikap ibunya

"Naruto kau diam saja …"Sepertinya Ratu Yuuko tidak suka Naruto .. anak angkat nya

"Apa yang perlu kami lakukan untuk menghapus kutukan ini ?" Tanya Raja to the point

"Aduh .. Byakuya jangan gitu dong .. Rukia kemari .. Jika kau mau kutukan mu hilang kau harus tukarkan dengan perasaan mu dengan Ichigo, Bagaimana?" Yuuko berkata selayak nya seorang pedagang

"Aku tidak mau", Rukia menjawab dengan singkat

"Ah .. kau sangat cinta dia ya ?" Yuuko bertanya

"Hmmm" Rukia terdiam

"Tenang kok .. Hanya jahil .. sebenar nya sih kutukan ini bisa ku hapus dengan mudah tanpa imbalan tapi .. sepertinya akan lebih seru kalau tidak di hapus dan sepertinya aku juga akan turun tangan sepertinya seru" lalu Yuuko tersenyum

"Jadi .. kalian tenang saja semua akan baik-baik saja" Kobato sepertinya juga tahu apa yang akan terjadi

**Sorenya**

Rukia mendengar suara yang memanggilnya, berada di puri teratas Rukia seperti terhipnotis ia menuju keatas dan dia membuka pintu itu dan ada sode no shirayukia yang sudah menunggunya

**MEANWHILE**

"Yuuko .. Kau yang mempercepat kutukan itu kan?" Seorang laki-laki bertanya

"Begitulah .. Karena saat ini saat yang tepat, dan aku takkan mengijinkan kau mengacaukan rencana ku"Yuuko tersenyum

"Untuk apa .. Uhuk ..Uhuk ..Uhuk..Hoek.."Ya laki-laki itu Aizen jangan lupa soal TBC

"Kau TBC ya ?" Tanya Yuuko

"Kayanya, loe punya obat nya gak?" Aizen balik bertanya

"Ada sih nih gua kasih, kasih anak loe juga, jangan lupa setelah gua kasih nih obat jangan macem-macem dengan Tuan Putri lagi" Yuuko berbisnis dengan Aizen

"Baik akan ku beritahu Ishida tapi ingat orang yang akan melawan mu bukan aku" Lalu aizen pergi

**Back to Rukia**

Rukia menyentuh pedang itu sekarang Rukia benar-benar tertidur, melihat kejadian itu Peri Toushiro datang memberitahu Pangeran Ichigo dan Peri Yachiru menebarkan serbuk ajaib ke semua kerajaan sehingga semua nya tertidur,Peri Retsu terus berada di sisi Rukia

Sedangkan Soi Fong dan Yourichi menjaga Istana

**Ichigo**

"Apa kok bisa?"Ichigo kaget saat dia tahu Rukia tertidur

"Sudah ayo cepat" Toushiro membawa Ichigo pergi, semua penghuni Istana Seireitei tertidur

Di jalan

"Tunggu .. ", Gin ya itu suara Gin

"Gin .. Menyingkirlah" Toushiro ingin cepat-cepat membawa Ichigo pergi ke Istana

"Lawan aku .." Gin berkata

"Kami sedang terburu-buru" Toushiro memaksa

"Biar aku saja yang melawan mu ayah " Itu Suara Renji

"Jangan, hmm .. kepala nanas Biar aku yang melawan nya" Tiba-tiba muncul Yuuko

"Sudah kau pergi saja," Sepertinya Renji berada di pihak Ichigo

Tapi masalah Ichigo tidak hanya itu banyak sekal rintangan untuk sampai ke kerajaan Seireitei,tapi di chapter 6

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

Wah … Chapter yang penuh cinta ….. Uh … Ga tahan … Oh ya .. Yuuko di sini adalah Yuuko Ichihara dari xxxholic wah …

Aku mo nanya nih chapter mana yang menurut kaian paling bagus?

Tulis di review ya .. Alasan nya juga yah …

Thanks to my sister in law … Makasih untuk ade iparku ..

Karena kau rajin memberikan Review

Oh ya … Atas saran sesorang yaitu si 7 .. alias nana … Dia memintaku membuat FanFic Bleach yang berjudul wizard of oz .. pertanyaan nya ..

Lebih baik bahasa Inggris apa Indonesia yah …?

**L O L I T A 6 O T H I C **

**O**

**L**

**I**

**T**

**A**

**6**

**O**

**T**

**H**

**I**

**C**


	6. a story who never end

**Chapter 6 : A story who never end**

Wah Judul yang mengesankan … Di sini della bakal membuat nih fanfic kocak banget ga banget banget amat sih .. Yah … tapi lumayan lah untuk orang yang BT …

Hope you like it ..

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

**Rukia telah tertidur karena kutukan itu dan Ichigo pergi ke Istana Seiretei untuk membangunkan Rukia tetapi banyak sekali halangan yang menghalangi Ichigo .. Pertama dia menghadapi Gin namun Renji anak Tiri Gin lah yang malah melawan Gin, Karena Renji percaya hanya Ichigo yang dapat membangunkan Rukia dan jika Rukia bangun maka saat nya Renji menantang Ichigo ..**

"Ah .. Kok rasaan Istananya jauh banget ya .." Ichigo kesal karena dia merasa diatidak juga sampai istana hingga …

"Tunggu !!" Ada seorang laki-laki memanggil nya

"Kau …" Ichigo kaget dia melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenali,

"Ichigo kau akan menghadapi musuh yang kuat biar aku ikut dengan mu" Pinta laki-laki itu

"Idih paman udah tua juga udah jangan Ikut .. PERGI" Usir Ichigo yang sadar kalau itu suara paman nya

p.s. paman nya Adalah zaraki kenpachi

"Sudah keponakan bodoh aku ikut dengan mu" Paksa paman Ichigo

"Gak mau .. Sudah pergi sana .. " Ichigo kesal melihat paman nya

"Gak bisa .. aku ke sini di panggil Yachiru dan Mayuri pun memberikan obat supaya tidak terkena obat itu , Hargai dong .." Wajah kenpachi memelas .. Gak kebayang mukanya ..

"Weis jangan menunjukan wajah memelas mu dong, ya sudah ayo" Ichigo memalingkan wajah nya

"Kenapa ? Kamu jadi terharu ya paman jadi senang" Kenpachi berkata

"Amit-amit siapa yang terharu orang jadi pingin muntah,sudah ayo cepat" Ichigo pun pergi bersama paman nya

**TIBA-TIBA**

"Tunggu whuahahaha " Seorang pria gendut seperti pesumo menghadang mereka

"Lah .. Bukan nya kata Yachiru semua orang telah di buat tidur?" Paman nya bingung melihat laki-laki itu

"Bukan paman kayanya dia itu babi" Ichigo berkata karena melihat laki-laki itu gendut

"Bukan ……….. dia itu gajah" Paman nya menambahkan

"Paman salah dia itu kuda nil" Ichigo bertengkar dengan paman nya

"Salah dia itu gentong" Paman nya tetap tidak mau kalah

"Ya ampun dia itu ……." Ichigo belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya

"STOP … Ya ampun gua ini suruhan Gin .. Gua ini Yammy" Laki-laki iu mengenal kan dir dengan sombong

"Oh yammy …… Siapa yah ?"Ichigo kaya orang telmi

"Ya ampun .. Pokok nya lawan gua" Yammy jadi benar benar marah

p.s. Yammy itu salah satu Espada ..

"Ichigo biar paman yang melawan" Kenpachi menatap Ichigo dengan berbinar-binar membuat Ichigo jijik

" …." Ichigo pun pergi

"Yammy ayo mulai" Seru Kenpachi

"Ayo" Lalu suasana hening

"Serang" Kenpachi menyuruh Yammy

"Buat apa?" Yammy bingung

"Lah bukan nya mau bertarung" Tanya Kenpachi

"Ya iya sih tapi mengingat kita bukan di Bleach loe kan bukan shinigami gua juga bukan espada" Yammy mikir

"Iya juga ya buat apa kita bertarung" Kenpachi setuju dengan kata-kata yammy'

"Ya udah gini aja Kita temenan aja deh " Yammy menyodorkan tangan nya

"Boleh" Lalu mereka bersalaman .. Dan mereka hidup berbahagia selama nya ..

**MEANWHILE**

"Ah .. Sebentar lagi sampai .." Ichigo terus menyelusuri sebuah hutan

" Ichigo ….." Panggil seseorang'

"OH …" Ichigo melihat peri Toushiro mendekati nya ..

"Kebetulan bertemu lagi" Toushiro berkata begitu karena tadi nya dia yang memberi tahu Ichigo kalo Rukia tertidur lalu setelah itu dia menghilang

"Kok tadi ngilang tiba-tiba?" Tanya Ichigo

"Aku berbicara dengan seseorang terlebih dahulu" Jawab Toushiro datar

"oh .." Ichigo bingung mau ngomong apa

"Ah .. Kita sudah sampai .." Toushiro berkata dengan datar seperti biasa nya

"Whua .. Apa itu …" Ichigo kaget melihat Istana di penuhi Monster

"Oh .. Itu Hollow, sejak Tuan Putri tertidur Hollow mencoba masuk Istana tapi di halang Soi Fong dan Yoruichi" Toushiro menjelaskan

"Kalau begitu cepat" Ichigo berlari lalu Toushiro mengikuti

Mereka berlari dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghalangi langkah mereka orang yang dulu pernah di lawan Ichigo …

"Lama tidak bertemu" Kata laki-laki itu

"Ulquiorra .." Ichigo menyrbut nama nya lalu datang 1 laki-laki lagi

"Grimmjow" Ichigo berkata lagi

"Kenapa kalian menghalangi?" Tanya Toushiro

"Kami ingin Putri Orihime bahagia, Lebih baik Putri dari kerajaan Seireitei tertidur selama nya dan kau Ichigo kau harus hidup bersama Putri Orihime" Ulquiorra berwajah sedih

"Sudah 2 hari ini Tuan Putri mengurung diri Jadi ikutlah bersama kami" Ajak Grimmjow

"Tidak dengan mudah .. Oh ya Ulquiorra sepertinya kau menyukai Orihime?" Tanya Hitsugaya

" ….. " Ulquiorra terdiam

"Gak mungkin Putri Orihime sudah di tunangkan " Jelas Grimmjow mendengar kata-kata Grimmjow wajah Ulquiorra yang tanpa emosi menunjukkan sedikit emosi kalau di tuh sedih

"Udah lah loe ngaku aja" Ichigo membentak

"Kalo Iya .." Ulquiorra mengeluarkan kata-kata itu

"Apa?" Tiba-tiba ada suara Orihime di belakang ..

"Tuan Putri" Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra kaget

"Orihime kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Ichigo

"Aku mendengar Rukia telah tertidur .. Aku datang untuk melihat keadaan nya tetapi malah ketemu kalian .. dan.." Orihime mukanya agak memerah

"Apa?"Tanya Ichigo penasaran

"Aku kaget dengan pengakuan Ulquiorra, sebenarnya aku sih .. juga suka .. tapi sayang mengingat status kita,dan lagi Aku juga telah ditunangkan, maaf kan aku Ulquiorra" Orihime menunduk sedih

" … " Ulquiorra tidak menjawab

"Grimmjow .. Ulquiorra .. Biarkan Ichigo pergi aku ingin sahabt ku Rukia bahagia .. Dan aku ingin kalian membunuh semua Hollow" Orihime memerintah

"Baik kami akan melakukan nya" Seru mereka bersamaan

"Oh ya kenapa kau tidak terkena efek obat tidur mayuri?"Tanya Toushiro

"Oh itu karena aku meminum obat TBC .. kata ayah sih dari Ratu Peri" Orihime menjawab polos

"Sebenar nya apa sih yang di pikir kan Ratu malas itu .." Toushiro kesal

"Kalian tidak punya waktu lagi .. Cepat pergi .." Orihime mendorong mereka

"Baik .." Lalu Ichigo pun pergi setelah mereka pergi Orihime kembali menangis ..

**At Renji Place …**

"Ayah hentikan dong" Renji menggertak

"Baru kali ini kau bilang ayah .." Gin tersenyum

"Berhentilah .. Sebelum aku memukul mu dengan kayu" Ancam Yuuko dengan sadis

"Hah .. Kau memang kejam Ratu sihir .." Gin menghindar

"Kau juga dari dulu sampe sekarang mata mu tetap hilang" Yuuko menyindir Gin

"Dasar Matre" Gin membalas dengan dingin

"Dasar aneh" Yuuko tertawa

"Kalian kok jadi kaya anak kecil" Renji bengong ..

"Kami kan temen SD .. eh … Gin damai aja yah .. Aku punya tugas nih" Yuuko melakukan deal dengan Gin ..

"Tugas apa ?" Tanya Gin

"Hmmm .. " Sambil membisiki Gin ..

"Wah boleh juga tuh .. Gua ikut dong .. "Walah percakapan jadi kacau ..

"Gak jadi berantem neh ?" Tanya Renji

"Ngga" Jawab mereka berdua bersamaan

"Kalau gitu ngapain tadi gua ngomong ke Ichigo dengan kata-kata keren gitu .. Wah ancur image gua" Renji kesal

"Emang loe kira kita mau berantem … Nih gua bisikin" Yuuko berbisik ..

"APA??" Renji Kaget

**SEIREITEI KINGDOM ..**

"Ayo cepetan cebol" Ichigo berlari dengan cepat menuju ke kamar Rukia tapi dia kesal sama Toushiro yang sepertinya ngelamain ..

"Sudah cepat pergi .." Toushiro pun terdiam setelah ichigo pergi

"Sebenar nya … Apa yang di rencanakan Yuuko san ..?"Tanya seorang perempuan di belakang Toushiro

"Aku tidak tau apa yang di lakukan Ratu bodoh itu .. Dia menganggap ini semua menarik" Toushiro menghadap ke belakang di lihat nya Momo yang tersenyum

"Semoga Tuan Putri bahagia bersama Tuan Ichigo" Momo tersenyum

"Seperti nya masalah yang sebenar nya baru akan terjadi" Toushiro memandang Momo .. Dan menyebabkan muka mereka berdua kaya kepiting Rebus

"Bodoh .. Kenapa kau memandang ku seperti itu" Tousiro 3M .. Malu malu mau .. pada hal kebalik tuh dia yang memandang momo ..

"Eh .. Aku … Memang aku gak boleh liat wajah shiro-chan?" Momo menunduk malu ..

"Aduh .." Toushiro jadi bingung mau ngomong apa ..

"Wah .. Pasangan Yang menarik .." Tiba tiba Yuuko berada di belakang mereka ..

"Ratu …" Toushiro nyaris berteriak .. Tapi mulut nya di tutup .. Dan itu adalah Renji, Sepertinya Renji kesel ..

"Hwaa .. Toushiro .. Peri yang terimut di dunia " Sambil menyubit pipi Toushiro

"Aku Iri .." Tiba-tiba ada suara Naruto .. Dia iri melihat ibu nya yang baik kepada orang lain Karena dia tgak pernah di perlakukan kaya gitu ..

"Ah .. Kau .. Kau ini anak durhaka .. Pergi .. Aku dan Author punya sifat yang sama" Yuuko berkata

Hahaha … Rasakan kau Naruto ..

"Wah … ona Author ikut main .." Yuuko san berkata padaku ..

Iya nih … Gara-gara ga ada yang mempedulikan ku .. udah ah ..

**Rukia's bedroom**

"Rukia aku datang !!"Ichigo mendobrak pintu .. Namun dia tidak melihat Retsu…

Ichigo berpikir ………

'Haruskah aku mencium nya?" Ichigo bingung Dia terus diam … Dan akhir nya dia pun berpikir lagi

'Mungkin dari awal nih Author emang nyuruh gue nyium Rukia …' Wah Ichigo benar sekali

'Tapi akan ku lakukan cium dia agar dia terbangun .." Lalu … Ichigo mendekatkan bibir nya .. dari 5 cm jadi 3 cm … 1 cm lagi saja …

"Uh … Ga Bisa .. Gimana dong" Ichigo berdiri .. Dia pun bingung harus melakukan apa-apa hingga ..

**Tiba-tiba**

"Ada apa sih ?" Rukia Bangun ..

"Rukia ..?" Ichigo kaget setengah mati kaya orang ngeliat setan Rambut nya berdiri .. Eh .. emang udah berdiri ..

"Rasa nya pernah ada kejadian kaya gini deh" Rukia mengingat masa lalu ..

"KOK?"Ichigo kaget

"Ichigo melihat reaksi mu sekarang dan kau tidak mencium Rukia ada yang harus ku beritahu" Yuuko berkata dengan wajah serius ..

"Tunggu Ratu bagaimana kita membangunkan Rakyat .." Tanya Yachiru ..

"Yachiru .. Kan sudah ku bilang jangan gunakan obat nya mayuri karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa .. Mayuri dalam bidang obat-obatan memang lebih jago" Yuuko berwajah sedih

"Tapi Ratu waktu itu mereka bangun karena suara nya Tuan Putri"Tiba-tiba muncul Soi Fong

"Wah .. Segitu bagus nya kah suara mu Tuan Putri .. " Mata Yuuko berbinar binar ..

Dalam hati ..

Ichigo : Kaya nya gua ngerasa bad feeling neh

Toushiro : Bego .. Kenapa tuh Ratu malah mikir kaya gitu ..

Yachiru : Hwaa .. Sepertinya menarik

Retsu : Wah harus siap sedia obat buat kuping

Soi Fong : Kaya nya Harus kabur deh

Yoruichi : Gua harus pergi neh secepat nya

Renji : Denger-denger suara putri bagaikan suara petir ( ada Renji juga loh)

Momo : Wah bahaya .. Mana tutup botol (Mo nyumbat kuping nya)

"Ayo .. Tuan Putri nyanyi .. Aku ingin mendengar suara mu " Yuuko sepertinya sangat tertarik

"Baik .." Rukia berkata dengan Pe de nya ..

Hitungan ..

' 1 ' Ancang-ancang

' 2 ' Lari

' 3 ' Ichigo sudah sembunyi di bawah Kasur Rukia .. Toushiro yang cebol dengan mudah nya masuk ke lemari Rukia .. Soi fong dan Yoruichi dengan cepat loncat dari puri padahal puri itu puri tertinggi lebih tepatnya Lantai 13 .. Wih .. Kaya nama film .. Renji yang ga tau apa-apa malah cengo … Retsu sudah meminum obat sakit kuping .. Momo sudah nyumbat tuh kuping dengan tutup botol yang ternyata dia selalu bawa .. Yachiru sudah hilang tanpa jejak (ingat Yachiru kalo lari luar biasa cepat)

' 4 ' Semua panik

' 5 ' Suara Rukia sudah keluar bagaikan petir menyambar ,Truk jatoh tabrakan, Bom meledak , Gunung meletus , 100 terompet , 1000 singa mengaum , 10000 Anjing menggonggong …

Semua langsung bangun … Bukan nya mereka bingung tapi malah ngomong ..

"GEMPA!!"

"KIAMAT!!"

"PENJAJAH!!"

"MONSTER!!"

"ALIEN!!"

Ada juga yang bangun lalu langsung pingsan ada juga yang langsung muntah kebanyakan sih muntaber, Ada yang langsung Ayan alias kejang-kejang, Ada yang tetelo, Yang lebih parah ada yang kencing di celana .. Seperti kalian tahu inilah kekuatan Suara Rukia yang frekuensi nya … 1.000.000 .. Gendang telinga di jamin pecah Kalo setiap hari denger nih suara ..

Lalu menit berikutnya .. Mata semua orang berkunang-kunang ada yang lagi ngitung bintang, bintang yang biasanya ada di lingkaran bintang di atas kepala .. Kalo biasanya abis di tonjok, ada juga yang Rambut nya Berdiri kaya orang kesetrum ada yang mata nya jadi putih ..

**SEDANGKAN ..**

"Suara Yang Indah .. Bravo Rukia"Yuuko bertepuk tangan .. Bener bener kuping Yuuko udah parah ..

"Baru kali ini suara ku di puji" Rukia menunduk dan tersipu malu … Yaiyalah gak ada yang mau muji suara kaya gitu .. udah lagi sebelum muji udah ke buru pingsan ..

"Bagaimana kalo kamu jadi penyanyi di Negeri Peri ?" Tanya Yuuko dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Ratu jangan menyusahkan Tuan Putri sudahlah tidak usah" Toushiro bertekuk lutut agar Rukia tidak jadi penyanyi di negeri Peri kalo ngga tuh negeri Peri tanah nya bisa retak kebelah 2 bunga-bunga pada layu hewan-hewan pada mati air mensurut, maka dari itu Toushiro memohon untuk pertama kali nya ..

"Iya juga sih .. Oh ya Rukia .. Ada yang perlu ku beritahu .. Pertunangan mu dengan Ichigo di batalkan" Yuuko memberitahu

"APA?????" Rukia dan Ichigo shock banget

"Mulai besok Kobato akan di tunangkan dengan Ichigo dan Naruto dengan Rukia" Yuuko berkata lalu pergi

"Jadi ……………" Ichigo kaget banget

"Kau tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Rukia" Jawab Yuuko, jawaban Yuuko membuat perasaan Ichigo sakit

Dalam hati ..

Rukia dan Ichigo

'Bagaimana ini!! Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai dirinya' Mereka Berpikir bersamaan namun kata-kata itu tidak bisa di ucapkan .. Kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak di tunangkan lagi membuat Rukia kaget dan lagi ia di jodoh kan dengan Naruto sedangkan Ichigo dengan Kobato teman baru nya yang Rukia pikir dapat di jadikan sahabat, Dia ingin bilang tidak tapi dia Tidak mau melukai perasaan Kobato, Sedangkan Ichigo menunggu kepastian Rukia namun Rukia terdiam dan 2 menit kemudian Yuuko pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia

Rukia terdiam dan Ichigo terdiam lalu Ichigo keluar kamar Rukia dan Rukia berpikir Ichigo menyutujui nya .. dan itu membuat Rukia menangis .. Sedangkan Ichigo pergi karena perasaan nya dia sedih karena Rukia tidak menolak nya ..

Jika cinta tidak dapat memilih …………

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

Hwaa …Jika cinta tidak dapat memilih .. Keren banget tuh kata-kata ,…

Toushiro : Dasar .. Orang loe nyontek ..

Hwaa … Shiro chan membocorkan Rahasia ..

Kobato : Ntar di marahin senpai loh .. Itu kan kata-kata senpai …

Biarkan orang nya gak ada kok .. (muncul bayangan seseorang di belakangku)

Ichigo : Senpai yang mana …?

Masa Loe lupa sih itu loh yang galak .. jelek .. jangkung .. pake kaca mata .. dekil .. Idup lagi

(Tiba-tiba ada seorang cowo memandang L6 dari belakang )

Rukia : ….

Ada apa Rukia chan ..? (Cowo itu memegang palu dan siap menggentok kepala L6)

Renji : Nengok ke belakang

Sapa sih ……… ( L6 melihat itu sapa)

ah .. Senpai … Ohayou … Kok ada di sini .. Lagi apa kok bawa-bawa palu ..? Ada tikus yah

Senpai : Tikus kepala loe ..(sambil memukul kepala L6)

Ah … di kepalaku ada bintang … Aku mau itung ah ..

Kobato : Waduh … Maaf ya Nona Lolita lagi di siksa sama senpai nya gara-gara nyuri kata-kata, udah Senpai nya kaya monster lagi

(Senpai mau memukul kepala kobato)

Kobato : Ngga kok .. Senpai ganteng bae .. Ramah .. Suka menolong dan tidak sombong

(Senpai kembali menyiksa L6)

Kobato dan Rukia : Menggantikan Nona Lolita kami memberitahu Chapter 7 yang berjudul Jealous lagi di buat .. Tunggu yah …

Semua nya tunggu yah .. Jangan lupa kasih review … (L6 kabur .. Lalu lagi di kejar-kejar senpai)

Udah ya …


	7. Jealous

Chapter 7 : Jealous

**Chapter 7 : Jealous**

Gomen Kudasai …..

Maafkan L6 yang telat .. bener" maaf ..L6 memang lelet ..

Hiks .. L6 sempat lupa ama lanjutan nya ..

Tapi kalo di lanjutin ga bakal tamat-tamat

Jadi L6 udah menyiapkan chapter terakhirnya, sebentar lagi, nah karena sebentar lagi L6 udah nyiapin cerita laen ..

About Jealous … I hope my friend not mad .. coz this story based on her life story ..

Oh ya .. Sleeping beauty Bleach is mine Whahahahaha.. But Tite Kubo is the owner of bleach ..

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

**Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyakitkan untuk Rukia dan Ichigo .. Pertunangan mereka di putuskan .. Dan Ichigo sendiri di tunangkan dengan Kobato anak Ratu Peri dan lagi Rukia sudah menganggap Kobato teman nya .. Di sisi lain Rukia yang di tunangkan dengan Naruto **(Author : Hwaaaaa .. Kenapa harus Naruto .. Kenapa sih ni otak jadi error) **Naruto yang tadi nya akan membuat Rukia celaka kini menjadi tunangan nya Dan Ia juga anak angkat Ratu Peri .. **

"…………….." Rukia terdiam sambil memandang langit, hati nya hampa waktu mendengar kata-kata Ratu Peri dan kata-kata Ratu Peri di benarkan Ayahanda dan Ibunda nya

"Aku tidak percaya yang di katakan Yuuko-san", Momo yang sedih saat meliat Rukia

"Yuuko-san??" Rukia Bingung kenapa Momo memanggil nya Yuuko-san

"Oh itu .. Dulu saya pernah meminta bantuan ke Yuuko-san lalu dia meminta ku memanggil nya Yuuko saja tanpa sebutan Ratu" Momo menjelaskan kepada Tuan Putri

"Oh begitukah" Rukia memalingkan wajah nya dari Momo dan kembali memandang langit

**Tiba-Tiba**

"Rukia be my girl" Tiba-tiba muncul cowo berambut merah yang kaya nanas kematengan

"Ah .. Renji-san" Momo kaget melihat Renji membawa seikat bunga untuk Rukia

"Hmmm .." Rukia memandang Renji lalu 1 menit kemudian memalingkan muka nya .. Melihat itu Renji jadi shock .. Rambut nya yang berdiri turun ke bawah, Roh nya keluar dari mulut

"Tabah ya Tuan Renji" Momo berkata begitu walaupun dalam hati dia ingin ketawa karena Renji di kacangin .. Rasa nya momo mau nempelin label harga ke jidat Renji dengan tulisan "Nanas Busuk" kalau ga "Kacang Garing" .. Tapi mengingat dia pangeran Momo hanya bisa berkata begitu

**Momo memaksa Renji keluar meninggalkan Rukia yang kembali melihat Langit dengan tatapan kosong .. Seakan-akan dia berada di dunia nya sendiri, dunia di mana di bisa hidup bahagia … Dengan Kelinci maksudku ..**

**ICHIGO'S CASTLE**

"Gak mau!!" Ichigo teriak, menggelegar ke seluruh Istana

"Harus anak kurang ajar" Raja Isshin menjitak kepala Ichigo

"Kok bisa jadi gene sih" Ichigo kesal karena harus di tunangkan dengan Kobato walaupun dia menganggap Kobato memang cantik dan baik senyum nya pun manis

"Oh ya kemarin pengawal dari Seireitei pindah .. Dia jadi bekerja di sini, dan dia di tugaskan untuk menjaga mu di Istana agar kau tidak kabur" Ratu memberitahu

"Siapa??" Tanya Ichigo simple

"Cowo terganteng" Tiba-tiba ada jawaban dari belakang

"Siapa tuh" Ichigo bertanya dengan ketus

"Halo pangeran jeruk" Ternyata dia adalah Ikkaku

"Ayah kenapa harus dia?" Tanya Ichigo kepada Raja

"Bukan nya dia paling dekat dengan mu lagi pula di sini ga ada pengawal yang dapat menjagamu dengan ketat" Lalu Raja pergi seolah tidak menunggu jawaban Ichigo

**FAIRY'S WORLD**

"Sebenarnya apa yang di rencanakan Ratu ..?" Tanya Peri Toushiro ke Retsu, dia capek ngeliat wajah Ratu Yuuko berbinar-binar dan cengengesan udah kaya orang gila

"Ratu lagi ada di dunia nya sendiri" Retsu menjawab dengan ramah

"HAH ? dunia sendiri, itu mah gila! Kayanya harus manggil RSJ" peri toushiro bosen melihat wajah yuuko

"Shiro-chan !! Bentar lagi ada sesuatu yang menggemaskan! Shiro chan !!" Yuuko san sepertinya mendengar suara Toushiro

"Ck .. Ratu stress!!" Toushiro ngebales dengan sinis

"Ah .. Ibu !! Kenapa ?? Kenapa ?? Kok aku bisa dengan Ichigo" Kobato datang, bagaikan jin tiba-tiba muncul

" Kobato .. Kau pasti akan tau .. Lagi pula, hmm .. " Yuuko-san membisikki Kobato

"Si Ratu itu ngerencanain apa sih" Toushiro pergi karena kesal

**ICHIGO'S MIND **

"Harus ku lakukan!" Ichigo sudah menyiapkan tali untuk kabur dari istana nya, padahal kamarnya ada di lantai 10

"Ets! Tunggu dulu pangeran jeruk .. Mo kemana kau" Ikkaku muncul di belakang Ichigo

"Ah .. Kepala Botak .. Mo ngelarang aku HAH ..? Ga bakal bisa .." Ichigo siap untuk turun

"JANGAN! Pangeran jeruk Jangan .. Kalo kamu jatoh gimana ?" Ikkaku kok jadi kaya banci ya ..

"Yah benjol lah .. Bego amat sih! Makanya tuh kepala tumbuhin rambut .. nambah pinter dikit" Ichigo ngejawab ketus, teori dr mana tuh rambut numbuh jadi pinter

"Aduh jangan ! Kalo misal nya jeruk pecah berantakan di taman istana .. Gua juga yang di marahin.. mendingan jadi jeruk peres" Ikkaku narik tangan Ichigo

"Arghhh .. Loe niat nyelametin gua ga sih" Ichigo pingin dapet perhatian dari ikkaku toh .. ternyata Ichigo ntu ……

"Najis amit amit Ichigo suka Gua .. msh mendingan yumichika dikit .." Aih .. kok jadi kaya fanfic yaoi ..

"Gua ga niat ma loe, kepala licin gitu, tapi mengingat gua ga punya cermin ga apa apa sih" Ichigo mikir

"Sialan loe kira kepala gua kaca, padahal gua udah bae-bae mau bantuin loe kabur dengan cara normal" Ikkaku berbalik badan dan pergi

"Tunggu !! Maksud .." Menarik tangan Ikkaku

"Silahkan pangeran" Ikkaku membuka pintu dengan kunci, dia tersenyum kepala nya pun ikut bersinar udah kaya mas 10 karat

_**Setelah itu pangeran pergi .. kabur dari istana, dia bingung mau kemana tapi ..**_

_**Tiba tiba .. muncul lah ..**_

"Rukia ..." Ichigo diam bingung mo ngomong apa, Ichigo ada di hutan tempat Rukia dulu tinggal

"Ichigo ………" Rukia diam, dia ingin tertawa tapi ingin menangis …

TUNGGU !! Kenapa Rukia bisa ada di sini ….?

**2 JAM SEBELUM NYA …**

"TUAN PUTRI!!" Momo shock ngeliat Rukia yang berpakaian seperti pelayan, dia mau berpura –pura jadi pelayan supaya dapat melewati gerbang seireitei dengan mudah

"Ada apa ?Jelek ya ?" Rukia menunduk sedih

"Kalau ada pelayan secantik dirimu sudah pasti aku akan menjadikan mu istriku" Renji tiba-tiba muncul datang tak di undang, pulang semau dia, ya itulah Renji di sini

"Gombal!Dasar nanas aneh" Rukia menjawab sinis lalu pergi, Renji yang mendengar nya shock tuk ke 2 kali .. Rambut nya rontok ..

"Sabar ya Pangeran" Momo berkata sekali lagi padahal dalam hati, lumayan nih kalo di jual nanas tanpa duri siap makan, pasti laku, tinggal di tempelin label harga, mengingat pangeran, Momo hanya bisa berkata gitu

**SEIREITEI'S CASTLE GATE **

"Tuan Putri benar tidak apa-apa sendiri pergi ke rumah mu yang dulu ?" Tanya Momo untuk ke 5x

"Gak apa apa.." Untuk ke 5x nya Rukia menjawab, sampailah saat nya dia untuk pergi

"Tuan Putri .." Momo bertanya tuk ke 6x

"Stop.. lama-lama mulutku bisa berbusa kalo di Tanya-tanya hal yang sama sebanyak 6x, udah !! Aku mau pergi !" Rukia pun pergi

"Padahal Tuan Putri .. sebenarnya ada yang ku ingin beri tahu .. sudah lah pasti dia akan kaget pas sampai di sana" Momo tersenyum lalu pergi

**AND NOW**

"Kepala jeruk, kenapa ada di sini ?" Tanya Rukia penasaran

"Aku kabur karena tidak mau di tunangkan, dan kau cebol ?" Tanya Ichigo

"Aku juga kabur, kenapa kau tidak mau di tunangkan dengan Kobato ?" Tanya Rukia sekali lagi

"Karena ….. a …." Ichigo kehabisan kata tadi nya dia ingin bilang karena aku menyukaimu tapi .. dia 3M .. uhh …

"heh jeruk kenapa kau ?" Tanya Rukia penasaran

"Kau dulu kenapa kau kabur ?" Ichigo menggannti topik

"Aku ga mau di tunangkan, lagi pula aku kan …………………" Rukia mengalami hal yang sama dengan Ichigo ..

"Apa ?" Ichigo bingung

"memang kau peduli tentang perasaan ku ?" Pertanyaan Rukia ini berarti besar

"…………………………… maksud mu ?" Ichigo benar benar tidak mengerti

"Makanya kepala mu jangan di isi jeruk terus, sampai ga ngerti kata kataku, aku mau ke rumah ku yang lama, mau ikut ?" Tanya Rukia sekali lagi .. Ichigo mengangguk mereka pun pergi ..

**ANOTHER PLACE …..**

"Ga jujur .. Aku harus bertindak " Yuuko san ga bisa menahan lagi ..

"Ibu ……. Ke 5 peri menginguti kita" Kobato melapor ke ibunya

"Ibu sudah tau ! Toushiro, Retsu, Yachiru, Soi Fong dan yoruichi keluar lah" Ke 5 peri pun keluar ..

"Apa yang kau rencanakan ?" Tousiro bertanya

"Apa ?? Bisa kah kau memanggil Momo dan Renji untuk ke sini dan jangan lupa Orihime" Yuuko san memerintah

"Untuk apa ?" Tanya Toushiro penasaran, tapi yuuko san hanya tersenyum, Toushiro tidak dapat membantah karena dia Ratu

_**Semua seperti di rencanakan, Semua berkumpul, termasuk Naruto yang ternyata menginguti gerak gerik ibunya, walaupun Yuuko sendiri sadar, tapi menurut nya ini lebih menarik, apa lagi Rukia dan Ichigo bersama-sama ke rumah itu, Yuuko yang datang lebih cepat ke rumah itu karena dia harus ngeset rumah itu ..**_

"Akhirnya .." Ichigo dan Rukia sampai ke rumah itu tiba-tiba muncul kelinci putih

"Kelinci" Rukia bahagia dan memeluk kelinci itu, tapi tiba tiba kelinci itu loncat dari pelukan Rukia, Rukia pun segera mengambil kelinci itu lagi, tapi bulu kelinci itu seperti es..

Sehingga tangan Rukia terluka ..

"CEBOL!! Tangan mu berdarah, kenapa sih ngejar ngejar kelinci itu ? Jadi luka kan" Ichigo panik ..

"Kepala jeruk, kenapa kamu panik ? Kan aku yang terluka" Rukia bertanya

"Itu karena aku suka kamu" Jawaban saat panik dia ga sadar ngomong itu, untuk kedua kali nya pengakuan itu, dan kali ini bilang suka bukan sayang

"Ichigo …. Bercanda kan ?" Tanya Rukia sambil tertawa

"Gua bilang apa ? Ah ……….." Ichigo baru sadar dan malu setengah mati

**TIBA-TIBA**

"AWAS!!" Rukia sadar ada boneka besar di belakang Ichigo, tapi terlambat boneka besar itu membanting badan Ichigo

Ichigo nyaris pingsan tapi dia menarik tangan rukia, dan Rukia di tarik masuk ke rumah itu tapi ternyata boneka besar itu mengecil dan masuk ke rumah itu, kuku nya runcing ia pun memukul Ichigo ..

"K ……" Ichigo tidak bisa bicara tubuh nya lemah (dia mau bilang Kon)

"HENTIKAN!! Jangan pukul Ichigo lagi .. cukup karena dia orang yang terpenting bagiku, aku menyukainya" Rukia memejamkan mata lalu ia bernyanyi …..

Dalam 5 detik kaca di rumah itu pecah, atap mau roboh, burung berjatuhan dari langit, tanah bergetar, Pohon jadi botak daun nya jatoh, Hutan yang asri berubah jadi hutan mati, dan ………….. Soi Fong dan Yoruichi yang sembunyi di atap, jatoh ke bawah gara-gara atap nya ambruk, boneka besar pingsan, dan berubah jadi orihime, kelinci yang sembunyi di atas pohon jatoh dari pohon dan berubah jadi Toushiro,Retsu yang udah tau bakal terjadi hal itu, udah siap siaga di bawah meja sambil tutup kuping .. emang di kira gempa apa ya ..

Yachiru yang ada di lantai dua jatoh nge gelundung kaya bola turun ke lantai 1, Renji yang di belakang pintu udah ngejengkang .. Naruto sudah hilang ntah ke mana .. Momo yang lagi liatin di jendela, langsung nangis ngeliat kaca pecah sedangkan Yuuko san .. Tertawa keras …

"Rukia, akhirnya kau berkata jujur .. suara mu BRAVO !!" Yuuko san tertawa kecil

"Yuuko san …. AHHH .. ICHIGO !!" Rukia kaget liat Ichigo yang udah tepar, arwah nya udah keluar

"YA AMPUN ICHIGO .. Bertahan lah .." Retsu keluar .. dan Yuuko san menggunakan sihirnya meneleport mereka kembali ke Kerejaan Seireitei ..

**SEIRETEI KINGDOM**

_**Raja Isshin dan Ratu Misaki di beri tau kalau Ichigo sekarat ..**_

"ICHIGO!! Ada apa dengan mu ?" Ratu Misaki panik melihat Ichigo udah sekarat

"Jangan-jangan Ulquiorra menyerang mu ?" Raja Isshin bertanya

"Tidak kok sebenarnya aku yang membuat lukanya tapi bukan aku yang membuat nya jadi sekarat " Orihime yang menjawab

"Renji kah ?" Karin bertanya

"Bukan .. buat apa aku melakukan nya" Renji menjawab dengan tegas

"Memang ada gempa bumi ? Tsunami ? Badai ? Gunung meletus ? Topan ? " Ratu misaki ngeborong semua pertanyaan nya

"Bukan kok" Kobato menjawab dengan halus

"Lalu ??" Yuzu penasaran

"RUKIA" semua serentak menyebut namanya rukia menunduk, mereka ber4 pun mengerti

"Maafkan aku .." Rukia menunduk

"Setidak nya Ichigo mendengar kata-kata mu sebelum dia pingsan " Yuuko san tertawa kecil

"………………………………" Rukia malu dan terdiam ..

"Tapi … sepertinya 1 masalah belum selesai" Toushiro menyela

Semua bingung .. Yuuko san tertawa kecil lalu dia pergi .. semuanya ikut pergi … meninggalkan Rukia berdua dengan Ichigo .. Lagi pula Retsu telah menyembuhkan lukanya, hingga menunggu dia sadar..

"Maafkan aku .." Rukia menunduk ..

"Buat apa kau bersedih cebol, jadi mirip kurcaci jika kau cemberut" Ichigo sadar

"Kepala jeruk .. " Rukia memeluk Ichigo

"SAKIT!! Bodoh .. Apa yang kau lakukan" Ichigo berteriak

"Tidak .. Ini adalah hukuman untuk orang yang memanggilku cebol" Rukia memeluk Ichigo erat erat

"Kalau begini terus aku akan memanggil mu cebol" Ichigo tertawa

1 masalah belum selesai .. Sebenarnya itu apa .. yang tau hanya aku .. Kalau mau tau harus baca chapter berikutnya ……. Yang sabar nunggu nya .. jangan-jangan itu chapter terakhir .. Who Know ...

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

Akhirnya L6 kembali .. L6 bangkit dari kubur .. Chapter yang ku buat agak .. so sweet ini .. ckckckckck … humor nya dikit banget .. Ga apa apa deh .. di sini penuh kata-kata gombal .. menyenangkan sekali ..

Oh ya .. thanks buat 2 org review Fanfict ku … ITSUKA.shiro, ma zimshuver4ever ..

Dan Jojon eh .. salah .. Rukia chan …. Hime already made it for you …

Tuk mita .. demi ngasih review buatku sampe jadi member fanfict.. Untuk yang baca nih fanfict tapi ga ngasih Review …

Terserah .. Biar yang di atas yang ngebales .. HAH ? ATAP ? Bukan .. Tuhan ..

Hahahahahaha

**Guplak** piring melayang

siapa itu ?

Rukia : LAMA !! bikin chapter barunya lagi sana .. ngomongin ga penting mulu ..

SLOW aja .. this is my fanfict ….

**Gebruk** sendal melayang

Siapa lagi ?

Ichigo : Author lelet .. kerjain sana ..

SABAR MAS …. This is my fanfict …

**Gucrang** vas melayang

Apa lagi ni ?

Toushiro : Nyebelin banget sih this is my fanfict this is my fanfict … Berisik .. Baru belajar Inggris bukan ?

**Prak****guprak****prok****GEDEBUG** Perabot rumah tangga melayang semua, yang terakhir bunyi lemari ..

L6 : Ternyata mereka tidak menyayangiku TT

Udah ya .. see you next time .. sorry kalo da yang salah .. biasa ntu masalah laptop ku …

Ja ne ……

**C**

**I**

**H**

**T**

**O**

**6**

**A**

**T**

**I**

**L**

**O**

**L O L I T A 6 O T H I C**

_**.. Lolita6othic .. **_


	8. Last event

Chapter 8

**Last Event**

Hwaaa .. chapter terakhir sedih hatiku, aku akan kangen kalian, air mata L6 menetes (Air Mata Buaya) Oh ya lama ya ?

Duh gomen.. Laptop L6 rusak.

Sedihnya Last Event masalah terakhir kan di selesaikan.

Masalah apa ya ?

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

**Angin berhembus, tanggal pernikahan Rukia dan Ichigo telah di tentukan. Tapi Toushiro terlihat gelisah. Yuuko hanya tersenyum kecil dengan makna yang besar.**

"Oi Ratu, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan ?" Tanya Toushiro penasaran

"Apa ya ? oh ya aku mau tanya, apakah kalian berpikir kutukan itu akan kembali ?" Tanya Yuuko-san

"Hmm .. sepertinya tidak akan bukan nya Orihime salah mantra ?" Tanya Retsu, Yuuko tersenyum kecil.

**MEANWHILE**

**Seireitei Garden**

"…….." Ichigo bingung mau ngomong apa sebaliknya Rukia juga. Lalu mata mereka bertemu dan …. Munculah percikan listrik

"Kenapa liat liat ? Baru tau gue cantik ?" Tanya Rukia kesal

"Loe nya ke ge eran, tuh poni panjang amat jadi kaya kuda" Ichigo mulai bertengkar

"Apa ?? Kepala loe tuh kaya kaktus, lumayan jadi pajangan" Rukia semakin kesal

"Boncel, kurcaci, aneh, maniak kelinci" Ichigo memulai

**Ctek** bunyi sesuatu yang putus

"Bunyi apa tuh ? Seperti ada tali yang putus" Tanya Ichigo

"Yang putus itu tali kesabaran gue" Rukia menjenggut kepala Ichigo

"Ah .. ARGHH .." Ichigo memegang tangan Rukia

"What the .." Rukia menendang muka Ichigo, kalau ada tuan putri kaya gini, aku turut berduka cita bagi rakyatnya. Semoga tabah dan mendapatkan Ridho Tuhan. Di berikan kesabaran, lahir dan batin. Dan dijauhkan dari malapetaka AMIN (Guru L6 langsung ngejar L6 " Nama gw di sebut sebut SIALAN, Murid SIALAN!!") Kasian sekali si Alan namanya di sebut sebut

Lalu Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo yang jatuh karena tendangan maut Rukia.

**Di Balik Rumput**

"Ah .. Turut prihatin deh ke si Ichigo" Renji melihat kejadian itu

"Mereka menyeramkan ya kalo lagi marah" Orihime ikutan

"Tapi untung Tuan Putri tidak menggunakan suara nya" Momo lega padahal dia sudah menyiapkan penyumbat kuping

"Sebentar lagi akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk" Yoruichi tiba tiba muncul belum sempat ke3 orang itu bertanya dia telah pergi, tiba tiba mata Orihime kosong dan dia mengeluarkan sebuah botol pasir dan menerbangkan pasir pasir itu.

Yoruichi mendekati Ichigo dan membentuk pelindung. Lalu orang lain kecuali para peri dan Ichigo telah tertidur, kecuali Orihime juga.

"Ada apa ini ?" Tanya Ichigo setelah sadar dari pingsan

"Sesuai dugaan Ratu" Yoruichi lalu mengkerutkan dahi

"Rukia, Bagaimana dengan dia ?" Tanya Ichigo

"Ada Tou ………" Tiba-tibaToushiro muncul

"Maafkan aku Yoruichi, aku terlambat, Aizen telah menculik Rukia" Toushiro menghampiri Yoruichi, lalu muncul lah ke 3 peri lain mereka mengantarkan Ichigo ke istana Aizen

**Aizen's Palace - Gate**

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini ?" Tanya Ichigo sekali lagi

"Sebenarnya Ratu Yuuko berpikir kalau kutukan itu belum selesai, tapi memang benar mantra itu salah tapi kesalahan nya bukan pada letak kutukannya, tapi cara melepaskan nya tapi para peri tidak tahu apa itu" Toushiro menjelaskan

"Lalu yang menyuruh membuat kutukan itu sebenarnya Aizen, Orihime hanya mediasi mengantarkan kutukan" Yachiru menambahkan

"Untuk apa Aizen melakukan itu ?" Tanya Ichigo

Namun para peri menggelengkan kepala. Ichigo menjadi bingung.

**Aizen's Palace – King's Room**

"Akhirnya kau melakukan hal yang benar anak ku .. Uhuk uhuk uhuk " Ternyata belum sembuh toh penyakit Aizen

"Ayah " Orihime lalu pingsan

"Nah, berarti aku harus membunuh Rukia di saat semua tertidur uhuk uhuk" Aizen lalu pergi dari kamar Raja

**Ichigo lalu memasuki istana milik Aizen itu, tidak ada lampu di mana pun. Para peri melapor ke Yuukio-san, Ichigo masuk sendiri hanya bertekat keberanian dan cinta (halah)**

Ichigo menyelusuri lorong lorog istana, lalu dia sampai ke ruangan tertinggi di puncak, ia tidak melihat siapa pun, ada para pelayan yang tertidur. Lalu di bukanya pintu itu. Di lihatnya Aizen bersiap menusuk Rukia dengan Pisau.

"Hentikan" Ichigo berlari menghampiri Aizen

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk" Penyakit TBC Aizen kambuh lalu Pisaunya terlepas dari tangan. Dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Aizen apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Ichigo marah

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk" Aizen terus batuk

"JAWAB" Ichigo berteriak

"Uhuk uhuk HOEK" Aizen muntah darah

"Aduh, pake sakit TBC lagi" Lalu Ichigo mengeluarkan kotak P3K dari sakunya o.o Saku Ichigo gede banget. Di keluarkan lah obat batuk 'pip' kepada Aizen. Di minum lah obat itu. Dan Aizen berhenti batuk.

"Ichigo, ternyata kau baik sekali, maafkan aku karena ingin membunuh Rukia, aku ingin membunuhnya agar Byakuya menderita seperti apa yang ku rasakan" Aizen menerawang langit

"Sepertinya Byakuya telah berbuat jahat padamu, apa yang dia lakukan ? sampai sampai kau ingin membunuh anak nya." Ichigo pun terlibat pembicaraan serius, wajah Ichigo pun berubah jadi serius

"Sebenarnya .." Aizen terdiam, suasana jadi tenang

"Apa ?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran

"Dia lah yang membuatku …" Aizen kembali diam

"HAMIL ??" Ichigo Shock

"Bukan" Aizen menjitak kepala Ichigo

"Lalu apa, lebay amat sih, cepetan dong" Ichigo kesal

"Dia yang membuatku TBC, dulu waktu kecil dia suka membuat kue, suatu hari dia membuat kue dengan bahan bahan tidak di kenal, dan dia menggunakan aku sebagai orang yang menyicipi kue itu. Ternyata bahan yang dia gunakan adalah bahan yang diteliti professor di Seireitei untuk mencari penyakit TBC, maka dari itu sekarang …" Aizen terdiam, Kacau banget nih cerita.

"Cape cape gua jadi serius ternyata begini akhirnya, nyesel gua. Tapi kan gua dah ngasih loe obat biar ga TBC lagi pasti sembuh kok. Jadi jangan bunuh Rukia" Ichigo kesal

"Baiklah .. Tapi masalahnya bagaimana cara membangunkan Rukia. Setauku mantra yang dibuat Orihime terjadi kesalahan" Aizen bingung.

Lalu semua hening, Aizen pergi ke kamar Raja untuk membangunkan Orihime. Ichigo berpikir.

"Kayanya gua cium aja" Ichigo berniat…. Tapi gak jadi, dia ga senekat itu. Lalu Ichigo berpikir keras apa yang akan dia lakukan. Ichigo mengeluarkan botol minum dari sakunya. Gede amat tuh saku. Lalu meminumnya. Tiba-tiba Yachiru dating menepak punggung Ichigo, tanpa sengaja Air mengenai wajah Rukia.

"BANJIR!! TSUNAMI!!" Rukia teriak dan Rukia bangun. O.O dan sadar mukanya terkena Air dia mengambil sendalnya dan melemparkan ke wajah Ichigo

"Rukia, kok ?" Ichigo kaget

"SIALAN BRENGSEK 'pip' 'pip' " Maaf di sensor untuk 100 taun ke atas. Kekerasan yang terjadi amatlah bahaya. Harap jangan di tiru. Berbahaya bagi keselamatan anda semua terima kasih. Tujuan selanjutnya adalah Jakarta-Bandung (kaya di kereta .. whuaaa naik kereta)

BTF (Back To Fanfic)

Toushiro datang ..

"Ichigo cara bangunin nya pake a …" Toushiro melihat Ichigo yang udah bonyok.

"Ada apa ini ?" Retsu panik dan bertanya ke Yachiru

"Hihihi dia abis nyolong mangga" Yachiru menjawab seadanya.

"Tuan Putri kau telah bangun ? Syukurlah ayo balik ke Seireitei" Lalu mereka pun kembali ke Seireitei.

Tapi semua orang tertidur, cara bangunin nya gimana. Pasti kalian tau. Para peri menyiapkan mental. Apa lagi Rukia lagi marah. Ichi .. ni .. san …

**JELEGAR**

Seperti bom di Nagasaki dan Hiroshima, Tanah pun retak. Semuanya hancur. Terjadi kehancuran di mana-mana.

Tapi semuanya bangun dan semuanya pingsan.

**1 WEEK LATER**

**Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Ichigo dan Rukia, semua nya bahagia kecuali Renji .. Renji menunggu jandanya Rukia (halah) Semuanya bahagia kutukan yang gaje telah selesai. Rukia dapat hidup bahagia sekarang. Bersama Ichigo, para peri yang bertugas untuk merawat Rukia akan tetap menjaga Rukia. **

**And Then ..**

**They Happily Ever After .. **

**Fin ..**

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTIC**_

Akhirnya selesai, dengan akhir yang dibuat …. GA SERIUS ..

Toushiro : GAJEBO .. GAJEBO SUMPAH AKHIRNYA

Rukia : What the ……….. cerita nya berakhir kaya gini

Ichigo : Cuma Gini Doang ?

Renji : Gua ga ma Rukia, BT

Orihime : Dapet peran antagonist

Ber5 : GEBUKIN L6

**dodge**

Tapi happy ending kan.

Whuaa .. SUTEKI ..

Berarti sampai di sini dulu kisah Sleeping Beauty ver. Bleach.

Jangan lupa kasih Review. Jangan lupa inget ma Lolita6othic.

Hiks … hiks …

Sorry kalo ada yang salah ketik ..

Harus berakhir deh .. sekian .. Wasalam ..

Ja ne .. Mata Ashita .. Minna san


End file.
